The Lionheart
by Lord Godzilla
Summary: Perang melawan Abyssal sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Umat manusia kini membentuk armada gabungan untuk melakukan serangan akhir. Kapten John Curtiss dari angkatan laut Amerika Serikat dipercaya untuk memimpin armada kanmusu dari berbagai negara. Bagaikan lautan sebelum adanya badai, segala hal dapat berubah secara tiba-tiba.
1. Coalition Fleet

**Note: Fic ini merupakan Crossover antara Kancolle dengan WSG. Beberapa kapal merupakan OC milik saya sendiri**

 **Discaimer: Kantai Collection milik DMM-Kadokawa Games, Warship Girl milik Path, OC milik saya**

* * *

Chapter 1: Coalition Fleet

* * *

Pearl Harbor, 15 September 2035

Kapten John Curtiss berdiri di atas anjungan kapal USS Arleigh Burke, tempat dimana ia ditugaskan selama lima tahun terakhir. Ia memandang ke arah lautan lepas, mengingat semua pertempuran yang telah ia alami bersama rekan-rekannya di kapal tersebut. Pertempuran melawan mimpi buruk umat manusia yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Dunia internasional menyebut mereka sebagai Unidentified Abyssal Deep Creatures, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Abyssal.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang pulau-pulau di pasifik. Solomon, Faroe, Fiji, Tuvalu, Vanuatu, tidak ada seorangpun yang dilaporkan selamat dari serangan tersebut. Sejak serangan itu pula awan hitam pekat muncul, menyelimuti tiap jengkal perairan yang telah dikuasai oleh Abyssal. Awan tersebut menghalangi citra dari satelit, membuat tempat tersebut benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Serangan meningkat enam bulan kemudian. Pantai timur Asia, kepulauan Jepang, dan kepulauan Asia Tenggara mengalami kerusakan hebat. Tiap kapal kargo dan tanker yang berlayar ditenggelamkan oleh mereka. Jalur laut di kawasan Asia-Pasifik terputus dan perekonomian dunia melemah secara perlahan-lahan. Seluruh dunia sepakat bahwa Abyssal adalah ancaman serius dan tepat pada tanggal 5 Maret 2025, armada gabungan milik PBB dari dua puluh negara yang berisi lebih dari tiga ratus kapal perang menyerang kepulauan Solomon. Dalam pertempuran selama tiga hari, armada PBB mengalami kekalahan telak. Hanya ada dua kapal yang berhasil selamat, USS Sampson dan HMS Dragon. Kedua kapal ditemukan mengapung di pantai timur Australia dalam kondisi rusak berat, tanpa awak sama sekali. Sampai sekarang, awak kapal dari Sampson dan Dragon belum ditemukan dan masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Angkatan laut Amerika mencoba mencari cara lain untuk melawan abyssal tanpa memakan banyak korban jiwa. Rudal jelajah digunakan untuk menghancurkan abyssal dari jarak ratusan kilometer. Hasilnya cukup efektif. Kepulauan Hawaii berhasil dipertahankan dan menjadi garis depan angkatan laut Amerika Serikat untuk melawan abyssal. Namun, hal ini memerlukan banyak biaya. Sekaya apapun Amerika Serikat, hanya masalah waktu sebelum Paman Sam kehabisan uang di dalam dompetnya. Abyssal juga dilaporkan sudah memasuki samudra Hindia dan Atlantik, ditandai dengan beberapa serangan di lepas pantai Srilanka dan pantai barat Afrika. Umat manusia sudah dalam kondisi terdesak di masa ini. Mereka hanya bisa bertahan dan tak mampu melawan balik. Perekonomian banyak negara –terutama yang berada di daerah konflik jatuh di titik terendah. Inflasi melambung tinggi, dan penjarahan terjadi dimana-mana.

Lima tahun kemudian, pada tahun 2030, secercah harapan muncul. Angkatan laut Jepang berhasil menangkap salah satu spesimen dari Abyssal. Penelitian dilakukan dan detail-detail morfologi dan fisiologi dari abyssal berhasil diketahui. Mencoba untuk merekonstruksi ulang abyssal berdasarkan data-data yang mereka dapat dan teknologi robotik, hasilnya benar-benar luar biasa. Kanmusu –atau dunia internasional menyebutnya gadis kapal – , gadis-gadis penjelmaan kapal perang dari masa lalu dengan kemampuan tempur yang setara dengan abyssal. Robot android yang dikembangkan dengan teknologi abyssal sehingga memiliki morfologi dan sifat motorik yang sama persis seperti pertama kalinya. Mustahil untuk membedakan mereka dengan manusia pada umumya. Dengan bantuan mereka, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, umat manusia berhasil menang dari abyssal dalam sebuah pertempuran memperebutkan kepulauan Okinawa.

Berita ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Tiap negara yang kondisi keuangannya masih stabil segera meniru Jepang untuk membuat gadis kapal mereka sendiri. Dalam waktu singkat, tiap jengkal perairan yang dikuasai abyssal diambil alih oleh umat manusia. Dan perang melawan abyssal masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Kapten John Curtiss?"

Suara seorang perempuan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya –yang ternyata seorang gadis muda- . Gadis itu memiliki rambut abu-abu yang panjang dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Ia memakai seragam angkatan laut yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan high knee sock berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan sebuah beret yang berwarna senada dengan seragamnya. Dari penampilannya, Curtiss sudah bisa menebak bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya ini adalah seorang gadis kapal. Namun ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Saya sendiri"

"Admiral Nimitz ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang, pak" kata gadis tersebut sambil memberi hormat.

Membalas hormatnya, Curtiss membiarkan gadis tersebut menuntun jalan. Ia dibawa ke sebuah gedung dimana Nimitz sudah menunggunya di suatu ruangan.

"Selamat datang kapten, senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Admiral"

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya. Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui garis besarnya, jadi aku hanya akan memberi sedikit penjelasan. Perang ini sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Saat ini kekuatan abyssal sudah terkonsentrasi di kepulauan pasifik. Seminggu yang lalu, PBB memutuskan untuk membentuk armada gabungan dari tiap negara untuk mengadakan perlawanan akhir. Terdengar familiar bukan?"

Curtiss teringat pada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dimana armada gabungan PBB diratakan oleh abyssal.

"Namun kali ini akan berbeda. Kita memiliki para gadis yang akan membantu kapal-kapal kita dalam melakukan serangan. Pusat armada gabungan akan berada di tiga tempat. Okinawa, Port Moresby, dan Wake. Kau akan memimpin armada yang berada di Wake."

"Bukan maksud saya untuk lancang pak. Tapi, kenapa harus saya? Masih banyak orang-orang yang lebih pantas di luar sana"

"Saya sudah melihat statistik pertempuran dari Arleigh Burke yang kau pimpin. Hampir di setiap pertempuran, kapal itu selalu berada di garis depan. Cukup aneh bagi kapal perusak misil kendali seperti dia. Daripada meratakan musuh dengan rudal balistik, kau lebih memilih bertempur dari jarak dekat. Aku tidak akan bertanya alasan kau melakukannya. Yang jelas, aku mencari seseorang yang berani mengambil resiko seperti dirimu. Lebih baik memilih seseorang yang sudah pasti, bukankah begitu?"

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda, pak"

Curtiss tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia tetap heran, apa yang spesial darinya? Ia memang diperbolehkan menembakkan rudal tersebut dalam pertempuran, tapi efek radius dari Tomahawk akan terlalu besar. Tentu saja para gadis kapal yang bertempur di garis depan juga akan terkena dampaknya. Ia mungkin akan membuat kerusakan yang lebih besar pada armadanya sendiri daripada armada musuh. Semua orang yang berada di atas kapal mengetahui hal ini, bahkan para kadet sekalipun. Jadi sungguh mustahil apabila Nimitz yang seorang Fleet Admiral tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, ada satu hal yang muncul di benaknya.

"Umm, Pak. Jika aku boleh bertanya, bukankan Pulau Wake berada di dalam teritori abyssal?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Nimitz.

"Kau tidak salah, dan memang itu benar adanya. Saya akan memberikan tugas pertama dan terakhir untukmu saat ini juga. Ambil alih pulau Wake dari tangan Abyssal. Setelah tugas ini selesai, kau dan armadamu tidak terikat lagi dengan siapapun dan bertugas secara mandiri. Serangan akan dimulai tiga hari lagi jadi persiapkan dirimu. USS Halsey, HMCS Ottawa, dan JDS Atago akan membantu kalian dalam pertempuran. Bantuan udara juga sudah dipersiapkan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang buruk terjadi"

Curtiss hanya bisa menghela nafas atas tugas tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia memberi hormat, menandakan ia menerima tugasnya. Nimitz kemudian mempersilakan (memerintahkan lebih tepatnya) gadis kapal yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Curtiss untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Wanita ini salah satu gadis kapal yang akan ditugaskan di armadamu nanti. Melihat reaksimu yang biasa-biasa saja, kupikir kau sudah mengetahui identitasnya"

Ruangan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Melihat suasana mulai menjadi canggung, Nimitz mendeham kepada gadis tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu padanya, nona muda!"

"Eh…Uh…Umm….Ah!"

Kaget karena dipanggil secara tiba-tiba, gadis tersebut hanya mengatakan kata-kata tidak beraturan sebelum kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya. Kapal induk pertama dari kelas Lexington, USS Lexington CV-2. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kapten Curtiss."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Lexington. Sebuah kehormatan untuk bekerja dengan salah satu kapal induk pertama Amerika Serikat seperti anda"

"Sekarang dia dan beberapa gadis kapal yang bertugas di pearl menjadi milikmu. Jumlahnya ada sebelas orang dan akan terus bertambah dari negara lain. Beberapa sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Yah, kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu padamu. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Curtiss dan Lexington memberi hormat terakhir kalinya pada Nimitz sebelum meniggalkan ruangan.

"Karena aku resmi menjadi kapalmu sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Kapten?"

"Yah…. Kurasa aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis kapal yang lain. Bisa antarkan aku kepada mereka?"

* * *

Lexington mengantarkan Curtis ke sebuah hangar pesawat. Di dalam, ia melihat apa yang ia cari. Para gadis itu sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Nampak di ekspresi mereka wajah-wajah bosan yang sedang menunggu sesuatu (atau seseorang). Saat menyadari kehadiran Lexington, wajah mereka sedikit menjadi cerah dan salah satu dari mereka segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Lex? Kami sudah lelah menunggu sejak tadi!"

"Maafkan aku. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan Arleigh Burke"

"Yah, lupakan soal itu. Jadi, orang ini Kapten Curtiss huh? Dia tak terlihat sehebat yang orang-orang ceritakan"

"Wichita, Jaga mulutmu! Orang ini yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi atasan kita"

Wichita memperhatikan Curtiss secara seksama sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Penjelajah berat, USS Wichita CA-45. Ingat itu baik-baik" kata Wichita sebelum kembali berkumpul bersama kanmusu yang lain.

"Kapten John Curtiss, mohon kerjasamanya" balas Curtiss yang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk memastikan Wichita dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Curtiss kepada Lexington.

"Yah…tidak juga. Mungkin dia sedang bad mood sekarang"

"Apakah dia sadar sedang bicara dengan atasannya?" gumam Curtiss.

Satu per satu, para kanmusu tersebut memperkenalkan diri pada Curtiss.

Kapal tempur dari kelas Tennessee, USS Tennessee BB-43. Wajahnya nampak santai saat berhadapan dengan Curtiss. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tennessee sudah bertempur berkali-kali bersama Arleigh Burke sehingga Curtiss dan Tennessee sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Curtiss merasa lega setelah mengetahui ada yang ia kenal di antara mereka.

Kapal tempur dari kelas North Carolina, USS Washington BB-56. Aura serius dan profesional nampak darinya. Ia menjabat tangan Curtiss dengan mantap dan berbicara dengannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tipe orang yang dapat diandalkan untuk menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

Penjelajah ringan dari kelas Omaha, USS Omaha CL-4. Tipikal gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya. Bisa dibilang Omaha merupakan versi yang lebih ceria dari Tennessee. Bisa dibilang ia merupakan penjelajah tertua Amerika Serikat yang aktif dalam perang, namun sifatnya tidak mencerminkan hal tersebut, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Curtiss.

Penjelajah ringan dari kelas St. Louis, USS Helena CL-50. Straight to the point, dan tidak pernah berbasa-basi dalam berbicara. Bahkan ketika Curtiss memberikan candaan-candaan kecil padanya, dia tidak menanggapi. Curtiss akhirnya menambahkan satu kalimat dalam daftar "yang harus dilakukan" miliknya. Membuat Helena tertawa –atau setidaknya tersenyum-.

Para perusak dari kelas Fletcher, USS Thatcher DD-514, USS Sullivans DD-537, dan USS Sigsbee DD-502. Curtiss cukup mudah membedakan mereka dari warna rambutnya. Kastanye untuk Thatcher, merah muda untuk Sullivans, dan putih kebiruan untuk Sigsbee. Thatcher merupakan gadis yang ceria dan energik, sementara Sullivans justru kebalikannya, pendiam dan pemalu. Sigsbee bertindak seperti kakak bagi mereka berdua. Dia selalu memperingatkan Thatcher apabila ia mulai bertindak berlebihan. Dia juga yang meyakinkan Sullivans untuk berbicara dengan Curtiss.

Kapal selam dari kelas Gato, USS Albacore SS-218 dan dari kelas Balao, USS Archerfish SS-311. Melihat penampilan mereka, Curtiss tidak bisa percaya bahwa merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas tenggelamnya Taihou dan Shinano di perang dunia dua. Mereka terlihat seumuran dengan para perusak. Atau bahkan lebih muda tergantung bagaimana kau melihat mereka. Dilihat dari nomor lambungnya, Albacore lebih tua dari Archerfish. Namun Archerfish nampaknya lebih "berkembang".

Curtiss berbincang-bincang dengan mereka mengenai banyak hal hingga larut malam. Berpisah setelah mengantar para gadis kapal ke barak mereka, Curtiss kembali ke Arleigh Burke untuk berkumpul bersama para krunya. Seperti yang ia duga, mereka mereka masih duduk bersama di anjungan kapal. Inilah yang biasa mereka lakukan saat malam hari di tengah lautan. Berkumpul di bawah bintang sambil memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi bersama. Namun karena sekarang mereka berada di markas angkatan laut, tidak ada nyanyian dari mereka. Suara dari dua ratus orang cukup untuk membangunkan orang-orang di sebuah blok tersebut.

"Yo, kapten!" suara ramah menyambut Curtiss saat naik ke atas kapal, diikuti dengan teriakan bersemangat dari kru yang lain. Menyadari hal yang terjadi, Curtiss segera menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

"Ahaha… jangan salahkan mereka. Mereka hanya tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan cerita darimu".

"Cerita? Apa maksudmu Wattson?".

"Oh, ayolah… Tadi kau bertemu dengan gadis-gadis itu kan? Bagaimana penampilan mereka? Setidaknya, kenalkan salah satu dari mereka kepada kami" kata Wattson sambil menyeringai.

"Yah… mereka gadis yang baik. Aku yakin dapat bekerjasama dengan mereka"

Ekspresi Wattson kemudian berubah menjadi serius setelah Curtiss duduk di sampingnya.

"Curtiss, kau sadar malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau bersama kami bukan?"

"….."

Curtiss hanya bisa diam. Arleigh Burke akan meninggalkan Pearl Harbor besok pagi dibawah komando sementara Letnan Wattson menuju San Diego. Dia kemudian memperhatikan wajah rekan-rekannya satu per menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu Curtiss? Jika ada pertemuan, pasti juga ada perpisahan. Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Kau menerima tugas yang besar sekarang, jadi lakukanlah dengan baik. Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah memimpin gadis-gadis itu dan segera menyelesaikan perang sialan ini. Lagipula, bukankah kau menjadi semacam tokoh utama sekarang?"

Wattson melemparkan candaan kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Curtiss hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian kembali memperhatikan rekan-rekannya. Tak ada rasa depresi dan kehilangan di wajah mereka. Yang ada hanya seringai-seringai kecil dan wajah-wajah penuh percaya diri, seakan ingin menantang Curtiss; "Kau kira kami tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? Omong kosong! Lihat dan perhatikan saja kawan. Kami akan mengejutkanmu".

Curtiss sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya baginya untuk depresi. Toh, perpisahan ini tidak untuk selamanya. Mereka masih bisa berkumpul bersama-sama di lain waktu. Sekarang ada tugas besar menanti di depannya. Tugas yang dipercayakan negaranya – tidak, yang dipercayakan seluruh dunia kepadanya. Dan dia tidak sendirian. Dia memiliki rekan-rekan yang akan selalu mendukungnya dari belakang. Dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki gadis-gadis, yang meskipun baru ia kenal hari ini, sudah memiliki kepercayaan dan harapan besar padanya. Curtiss percaya, dalam waktu singkat mereka akan menjadi armada yang kuat dan solid.

"Baiklah teman-teman, mainkan gitar dan samakan suara kalian! Kita akan mengisi malam ini dengan nyanyian! Tapi pelankan suara kalian sedikit atau Nimitz akan menenggelamkan kita disini."

Gelak tawa menyambut celotehan Wattson. Ditemani terang bulan, mereka bernyanyi dan tertawa hingga pagi seakan tak memiliki beban sama sekali.


	2. Battle for Wake Atoll

Chapter 2: Battle for Wake Atoll

* * *

Pearl Harbor, 16 September 2035

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Curtiss! Pastikan kau menyiapkan BBQ dan vodka saat kami mengunjungimu!"

"Tidak ada vodka di pasifik!"

Setelah melepas kepergian Arleigh Burke, Curtiss mengunjungi para kanmusu yang sedang menjalani latihan mereka. Pada awalnya, Curtiss tidak mengetahui dimana tempat latihan para kanmusu. Namun, ia melihat setidaknya dua skuadron Buffalo sedang bermanuver di langit. Curtiss segera mengikuti arah kemana perginya para Buffalo tersebut dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengan Lexington, karena ia tahu "Buffalo seharusnya sudah masuk museum sekarang".

Curtiss menemukan Lexington setelah mencari selama setengah jam. Nampak Lexington sedang bersiap menembakkan busur silangnya ke arah target latihan yang bergerak. Anak panah ditembakkan dan setelah melesat sejauh beberapa meter, anak panah tersebut berubah menjadi enam unit Dauntless Dive Bomber. Enam pesawat, enam target, hanya empat yang berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Sepertinya aku masih harus banyak latihan"

"Tidak, itu sudah baik. Kapal induk yang kukenal sangat buruk dalam menggunakan bomber miliknya"

Lexington segera melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan ia menemukan Curtiss disana.

"Selamat pagi kapten. Senang bisa melihatmu disini. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kapal yang kau maksud?"

Curtiss ingin mengucapkan kata "Saratoga" tetapi mulutnya segera ia kunci rapat-rapat mengingat kakaknya sendiri yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah… aku baru sadar, dimana yang lain? Aku hanya melihatmu sendirian disini".

"Yang lain? Umm…...Kapten? Bukankah Albacore dan Archerfish mengikutimu sejak tadi".

"Apa? Benarkah!?"

Curtiss segera menengok ke arah belakang dan menemukan duo kapal selam dengan seringai di wajah mereka.

"Kita sudah ketahuan Alba! Haruskah kita serang dia?"

"Hmm… secara teknis, Lexington yang memberitahu keberadaan kita kepada kapten, jadi kali ini pengecualian. Archer, kita mundur sekarang!"

"Sejak kapan kalian mengikutiku!?"

"Hm? Sejak di pelabuhan. Hei! Alba! Tunggu aku!"

Secepat itu mereka muncul, secepat itu pula mereka menghilang, meninggalkan Curtiss dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari mereka?"

"Itulah kelebihan dari kapal selam. Mereka dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka, menyerang secara tiba-tiba, dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak"

"Seperti ninja?"

"Umm… Begitulah~ Lengah sedikit, maka torpedo mereka akan menghabisimu"

"Itu luar biasa!". Curtiss belum pernah bertempur bersama kapal selam sebelumnya, jadi ia baru mengetahui hal ini.

"Tapi sayangnya, mereka-"

Omongan Lexington terhenti saat terdengar bunyi dentuman besar. Curtiss melonjak karena terkejut, namun Lexington tidak bereaksi apapun dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa Kapten. Itu tadi-"

"Biar kutebak. 14 inchi milik Tennessee bukan?" Curtiss cukup percaya diri untuk menebak karena ia sudah sering mendengar suara dari meriam utama Tennessee.

"Sayangnya tebakan anda meleset. Itu tadi suara meriam 16 inchi milik Washington"

"….."

Terdengar suara dentuman kedua.

"Nah… Itu baru suara meriam milik Tennessee"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membedakannya!?"

"Entahlah, insting?" Jawab Lexington sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jawaban macam apa itu… Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat mereka. Dari suaranya, mereka pasti tidak jauh dari sini" kata Curtiss sambil pergi meninggalkan kapal induk tersebut.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kapten!"

* * *

Sementara itu, dalam badai di suatu tempat di lautan pasifik. Beberapa gadis kapal sedang berlindung di dalam mata badai. Nampak beberapa bagian dari peralatan mereka hilang akibat dari menerobos badai.

"Mou~ Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu badai ini reda? Ini sudah hampir satu jam!" Keluh salah satu dari mereka yang memakai serafuku berwarna dominan hitam dan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan bando oranye.

"Badai ini tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan mendengar keluhanmu saja, Shiratsuyu-neechan" Kata gadis lain dengan pakaian yang sama dan rambut yang dibuat twintail.

"Ayolah, Murasame-chan. Apa tidak boleh aku meluapkan kekesalanku?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi kau sudah melakukannya lebih dari dua puluh kali! Dua puluh kali!"

"Auuu… Murasame-chan jahat! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali. Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi yang pertama sampai di markas kita yang baru."

"Shigure-neechan, katakan sesuatu padanya…"

Shigure hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua saudarinya. Matanya kemudian memandang jauh ke arah dimana mereka datang sebelumnya. Nampak rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Shigure-chan?" tanya kanmusu berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Yuudachi. Kenapa yang lain belum sampai kemari?"

Pandangan Yuudachi lalu juga tertuju ke arah dimana Shigure memandang. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada hujan lebat dan kumpulan awan hitam pekat. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah seperti Shigure.

"Poi~"

Shigure kemudian melihat ke arah kanmusu lain yang tampak lebih dewasa daripada mereka berempat. Wajahnya juga benar-benar resah.

"Ise-san, bagaimana ini? Mereka belum juga sampai"

"Pesawatku tidak mampu menembus tembok badai ini, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu mereka datang. Tidak apa jika itu hanya bangau bersaudara. Mereka sudah terbiasa menembus badai semacam ini. Masalahnya ada pada dua orang yang lain."

Shigure menghela nafas kemudian memandang ke arah cakrawala.

"Semoga mereka tidak berpisah"

* * *

Curtiss sampai di tempat dimana para kapal tempur berada, lapangan tembak yang dikhususkan bagi para gadis kapal. Nampak Tennessee dan Washington sedang berdiri di dermaga dengan armamen mereka yang sudah terpasang menghadap ke arah laut, tempat dimana target berada. Biasanya para gadis kapal berlatih di atas air. Namun bagi para kapal tempur yang mobilitasnya rendah, latihan manuver tidak akan berpengaruh banyak.

Nampak Tennessee bersiap menembakkan meriamnya ke arah dua buah target. Turret nomor satu dan dua ditembakkan, menimbulkan suara yang menggelegar. Dua buah peluru mengenai target pertama dan benda tersebut hancur berkeping-keping tanpa menyisakan bekas.

"Hah! Coba kau lawan itu Wash!"

Turret nomor tiga dan empat bergerak menuju target berikutnya, lalu amunisi ditembakkan. Sayangnya peluru menyebar jauh dan tidak mengenai sasaran. Washington yang melihatnya memberi tatapan mengejek.

"Terlalu cepat untuk berbesar hati"

"Oh ayolah, memangnya kau bisa melakukan lebih baik?"

Washington mengarahkan ketiga triple turretnya ke tiga buah sasaran. Washington diam sesaat untuk mengukur jarak sebelum menembakkan salvo penuh. Sembilan peluru meriam, tiga target, semua mengenai sasaran. Clean shoot. Tennessee hanya bisa jawdrop melihatnya.

"Coba lawan itu skipper" kata Washington dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Curtiss menghampiri mereka dari belakang.

"Kalian cukup akrab juga"

Tennessee dan Washington yang melihat Curtiss segera memberi hormat.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Anggap saja kalian sedang bebas dari tugas sekarang"

Mendengar hal tersebut, ekspresi mereka berdua menjadi rileks.

"Untung kau datang kesini, jadi aku tidak harus mencarimu lagi" kata Tennessee kepada Curtiss.

"Hmm? Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadaku?"

"Admiral Nimitz menitipkan pesan untukmu. Para gadis kapal dari JMSDF dijadwalkan akan sampai dari Maizuru sore ini dan ia ingin kau menyambut kedatangan mereka"

"Secepat itu huh? Mereka akan sangat membantu dalam penyerangan nanti".

Curtiss lalu melirik ke arah Tennessee dan Washington dan sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya.

"Jepang, huh? Apa kalian bisa…. Umm… Bekerja bersama mereka. Setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?"

Tennessee dan Washington memandang satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Well…Kurasa aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu" kata Tennessee.

"Lagipula, hampir seluruh misiku saat itu untuk membombandir garis pertahanan musuh di pantai. Satu-satunya pertempuran dimana aku ikut serta adalah di Surigao. Itupun aku tidak banyak membantu. Jadi tidak ada masalah bagiku untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Aku malah lebih khawatir terhadap reaksi yang akan mereka berikan nanti".

"Bagaimana denganmu Washington?"

"Aku mencoba profesional disini. Sekarang kita adalah sekutu, dan akan sangat fatal dalam pertempuran apabila kita tidak mempercayai teman kita sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun terhadap mereka".

"Tentu saja kau tidak memiliki dendam apapun. Catmu masih mulus dari awal perang sampai akhir. Oh ya, Indiana pengecualian".

"Diamlah Tenne! Aku hanya kurang beruntung saat itu"

'Yah, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan'

"Tenne! Wash! bisakah kami memakai tempat latihannya?" Terdengar suara Omaha dari arah laut. Saat Tennessee dan Washington (ditambah Curtiss) melihat ke arah sumber suara, nampak juga Wichita, Helena dan para perusak dengan armamen mereka sudah berada di atas air.

"Kita sudahi dulu hari ini Tenne. Datang lagi padaku jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi. Akan kuterima tantanganmu sebanyak yang kau mau" Kata Washington dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Baiklah! Dan ingatlah ini baik-baik! Aku pasti akan menang darimu!"

"Umm… baiklah, kami akan menggunakannya seka-" belum sempat Omaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat Curtiss berada di belakang dua kapal tempur itu. Ia segera mengambil posisi siap dan memberi hormat. Para perusak yang juga menyadari hal tersebut juga memperbaiki posisi mereka. Sementara Wichita terlihat tidak peduli dan hanya mendengus kecil.

"Ma-maafkan ketidaksopanan kami kapten! Kami benar-benar tidak melihat anda tadi."

"Oh… ayolah Omaha, apa kau benar-benar harus memberi hormat kepada dia sekarang?"

"Ta-tapi Wichita…"

"Tidak apa Omaha. Turunkan tangan kalian. Anggap saja aku tidak ada" kata Curtiss.

Curtiss menyaksikan Para penjelajah dan perusak berlatih manuver. Jelas sekali mereka sangat mengandalkan kecepatan mereka dalam pertempuran (kecuali Wichita yang notabene penjelajah berat). Sayangnya, masalah terjadi saat para perusak mencoba torpedo mereka. Tabung nomor 6 sampai 10 milik Sigsbee macet sehingga torpedo gagal dijatuhkan. Sementara itu, tabung nomor 6, 7, dan 8 milik Thatcher juga mengalami masalah serupa. Namun torpedo di ketiga tabung tersebut berhasil diluncurkan setelah beberapa kali percobaan. Sayangnya, ketiga torpedo tersebut mengarah ke Wichita dan Sullivans. Sullivans segera menjatuhkan beberapa bom laut dan ketiga torpedo tersebut meledak sebelum mengenai mereka berdua. Namun ledakannya cukup untuk menghempaskan mereka berdua. Curtiss yang melihat hal ini segera menyudahi latihan dan menyuruh Thatcher dan Sigsbee memberikan tabung torpedo mereka kepada para mekanik untuk diperbaiki.

Sore harinya, Curtiss menunggu di dermaga untuk menyambut kehadiran para gadis kapal dari Jepang. Namun sampai malam hari, mereka belum juga muncul. Curtiss kemudian meminta penjaga yang berpatroli di tempat itu untuk memberitahu dirinya apabila para gadis kapal itu muncul. Namun tidak ada kabar kehadiran mereka hingga tengah malam, sehingga Curtiss memutuskan untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, mereka belum juga muncul. Curtiss yang mulai lelah menunggu segera menemui Nimitz. Nimitz juga tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menghubungi pihak JMSDF perihal kabar para gadis kapal yang mereka kirim. Mereka mengatakan bahwa pada hari pertama perjalanan, mereka terkena badai dan semenjak saat itu, pihak JMSDF kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Curtiss hanya bisa berharap agar mereka selamat.

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya -hari saat serangan ke pulau Wake dilaksanakan- mereka belum juga muncul. Curtiss hanya bisa melepaskan harapan akan kedatangan mereka. Sekarang dia harus fokus pada misi ini.

Dalam misi ini, mereka memiliki keuntungan bernama 'citra satelit'. Tidak seperti Solomon, Wake tidak memiliki kabut atau apapun itu yang menghalangi pandangan dari satelit, sehingga gambar dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Terlihat hanya perusak kelas I yang menjaga pulau itu. Ya, hanya perusak. Tidak ada kapal induk, kapal tempur, atau bahkan penjelajah ringan yang menemani mereka. Namun jumlah mereka terhitung lebih dari tiga puluh. Cukup untuk membuat kapal tempur berpikir dua kali untuk mengganggu mereka. 20 km barat pulau wake, terlihat iring-iringan kapal kargo milik Abyssal berjumlah tiga buah yang dikawal oleh 'lagi-lagi' empat perusak kelas I. Sepertinya mereka ingin membuat markas baru disana. Tepat saat armada Curtiss akan mengambil alih pulau tersebut.

Curtiss meminta duo kapal selam untuk mengurus rombongan tersebut.

"Target utama kalian adalah kapal kargo mereka. Segera lari jika kalian merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi"

Albacore dan Archerfish memberi hormat sebagai tanda mengerti dan segera melompat ke dalam laut untuk memburu mangsa mereka.

Curtiss kemudian naik ke atas kapal yang menjadi komando pada misi kali ini, USS Hasley. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berangkat menuju pulau Wake.

" _Komando bicara. Semua unit, garis lurus. Melaju dalam 20 knot"_ suara Curtiss terdengar di seluruh armada, termasuk di telinga para gadis kapal.

Lexington kemudian menyiapkan busur silangnya dan meluncurkan dua skuadron dauntless.

"CAP telah diluncurkan. Gelombang kedua siap lepas landas. Menunggu perintah, ganti"

Kurang dari lima belas belas menit, skuadron pertama berhasil mendeteksi tiga kelas I yang sedang berpatroli.

"Target ditemukan. Tiga perusak kelas I pada kordinat Charlie-nine. Perintahmu kapten?"

" _Aku lupa memberitahumu Lexington. Kau akan bertindak secara independen pada misi kali. Itu artinya, kau memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas pesawatmu. Tindakanmu adalah perintahku._ "

"Dimengerti kapten, ganti".

Skuadron pertama segera menukik tajam ke arah para perusak kelas I tersebut. Secara berpasangan, keenam pesawat bergerak menuju ke arah masing-masing target. Kelas I pertama dan kedua hanya terkena satu buah bom. Namun kerusakan yang ditimbulkan fatal. Kedua Kelas I terbakar dengan hebat. Kebakaran tersebut membuat amunisi yang ada pada kelas I kedua tersulut dan menyebabkan ledakan hebat yang membuat kelas I pertama ikut terseret ke dalam laut. Nasib kelas I ketiga tidak jauh lebih baik. Tiga buah bom dari Dauntless mengenainya, membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua dan tenggelam dengan cepat.

"Serangan sukses. Ketiga abyssal dipastikan telah tenggelam"

" _Kerja bagus Lex!_ "

Lexington kemudian meluncurkan satu skuadron Devastator.

"Gelombang kedua diluncurkan. Bersiap untuk gelombang ketiga"

Sementara itu skuadron dauntless kedua yang bergerak menuju pulau berhasil mendeteksi armada abyssal yang menjaga pulau tersebut.

"Armada abyssal dalam jumlah besar pada kordinat gamma-twenty-one sedang bergerak ke arah selatan. Mereka sudah waspada akibat serangan pertama tadi."

" _Kita akan menemui mereka secara langsung. Semua unit! Siapkan persenjataan! Bersiap untuk pertempuran dalam 30!"_

Tidak berselang lama kemudian, lima objek masuk ke dalam radar milik Sigsbee.

"Lima objek tidak dikenal masuk di dalam radar. 5 mil di arah jam tiga"

" _Komando kepada seluruh unit. Meminta konfirmasinya segera_ "

" _Ottawa kepada komando. Objek dikofirmasi pada kordinat Delta-six_ "

"USS Lexington kepada komando. CAP gelombang ketiga segera diluncurkan" segera setelah itu, satu skuadron dauntless sudah berada di langit. Bergerak menuju kelima objek tersebut.

"Objek terlihat. Lima perusak kelas I dalam formasi berlian"

Keenam dauntless segera menukik untuk menyerang armada abyssal tersebut. Sayangnya, dua pesawat berhasil dijatuhkan sementara tidak ada bom yang berhasil mengenai target.

"Serangan gagal, abyssal menaikkan kecepatannya menjadi tiga puluh knot"

Sementara itu, skuadron pertama sudah kembali

"Skuadron Alpha sudah kembali dan akan siap dalam lima belas menit"

"Kami yang akan mengurus para abyssal itu!" kata Thatcher mengajukan diri.

" _Dikonfirmasi, Thatcher"_

"Ayo! Sullivans, Sigsbee!"

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sullivans~! Mereka bukan masalah bagi kita"

Thatcher, Sullivans, dan Sigsbee segera meninggalkan formasi dan bergerak menuju kelima abyssal tersebut.

" _Komando kepada Ottawa. Ikuti para perusak dan bantu mereka dalam pertempuran_ "

" _Perintah dipahami, Ottawa bergerak menuju posisi_ ". Frigate tersebut ikut meninggalkan formasi dan bergerak mengikuti para perusak.

Dalam lima belas menit, para abyssal tersebut sudah berada dalam jangkauan serangan mereka. Dipimpin oleh Thatcher, para perusak menembakkan meriam 5 inchi mereka secara bergantian. Ottawa juga menembakkan Otto Melara miliknya.

Para abyssal tersebut terperangkap dalam hujan tembakan. Salah satu abyssal terkena serangan banyak peluru HE dan segera tenggelam. Abyssal lainnya terkena di bagian alat gerak dan segera kehilangan kecepatannya. Sullivans tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan meluncurkan torpedo dari dua quintuple miliknya. Torpedo mengenai sasaran dan abyssal tersebut menghilang bersama ledakan.

Ketiga abyssal yang tersisa melakukan tembakan buta dengan harapan menghentikan serangan para perusak, dan berhasil. Para perusak menghentikan serangan mereka untuk menghindari tembakan tersebut. Ketiga abyssal tersebut memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Thatcher dan Sigsbee terkena serangan dan mengalami kerusakan menengah. Salah satu peluru juga mengenai lambung dari Ottawa, namun tidak menimbulkan kerusakan berarti. Keadaan berbalik saat ini.

"Sigsbee kepada Ottawa. Buat mereka berhenti menembak!" pinta Sisgbee sambil terus bermanuver menghindari tembakan sambil sesekali membalas serangan mereka.

" _Diterima, Sigsbee. Beri kami waktu beberapa menit"_

Para kru dari Ottawa segera bergerak untuk mengisi ulang amunisi. Sementara para perusak masih berkutat dengan para abyssal. Salah satu peluru kembali mengenai Sigsbee di bagian boiler dan membuat kecepatan Sigsbee berkurang drastis.

"Kenapa mereka belum juga melakukan apapun?!" Keluh Thatcher sambil melindungi Sigsbee yang kehilangan tenaga geraknya.

"Tunggu saja, Thatcher. Mereka pasti sedang menyiapkan sesuatu" kata Sigsbee.

Tidak berselang lama, pesan datang dari Ottawa.

" _RFG sudah siap. Menunggu pemintaan untuk menembak_ "

"Sudahlah tembak saja!" teriak Thatcher. Namun pesannya tidak sampai ke Ottawa karena sistem radionya telah dilumpuhkan.

"Sullivans kepada Ottawa, anda boleh menembak sekarang" kata Sullivans menggantikan Thatcher.

" _Dimengerti_ "

Amunisi ditembakkan dengan kecepatan 30 tembakan per menit. Ketiga abyssal tercerai-berai akibat hujan peluru. Salah satunya tidak mampu menahan serangan dan tenggelam ke dasar laut.

"Uwaaa…. Senjata modern memang hebat…" kagum Thatcher.

"Thatcher, bantu aku!" kata Sullivans sambil memotong jarak untuk menghabisi mereka. Setelah sampai di jarak optimal, Sullivans segera meluncurkan torpedonya. Thatcher juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak mungkin menghindari torpedo tersebut, kedua abyssal segera tenggelam ke dasar laut.

"Yay! We got 'em!"

"Ottawa, terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda"

" _Tidak masalah_ "

"Sullivans kepada komando, target berhasil dieliminasi"

" _Kerja bagus, sekarang kembali ke formasi_ "

Sullivans lalu melihat ke arah Sigsbee.

"Umm… Kapten. Sigsbee tidak bisa melanjutkan pertempuran dan harus kembali ke pangkalan. Dia kehilangan tenaga penggeraknya"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Sullivans! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kapten! Aku masih bisa bertempur, percayalah padaku!"

"Tidak Sigsbee, kau hanya akan memperlambat formasi. Selain itu, abyssal akan mudah menargetkanmu."

" _Tidak juga, Sullivans_ "

"Eh?"

"Um?"

" _Komando kepada Ottawa. Naikkan Sigsbee ke atas kapal_ "

" _Diterima, ganti_ "

"Hah?"

" _Kalau dia memang tidak bisa bergerak, angkut saja dia. Sigsbee, kau masih bisa menggunakan armamenmu di atas Ottawa bukan?_ "

"Umm… Yah begitulah"

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal tersebut?"

* * *

Armada Curtiss saat ini sedang bertempur dengan armada abyssal dalam jumlah besar. Sebenarnya pertempuran itu lebih tepat disebut dengan pembantaian. 1 kapal induk, 2 kapal tempur, 3 penjelajah, 3 perusak, 2 missile perusak, dan 1 frigate 'hanya' melawan Perusak kelas I. Tidak peduli berapapun jumlahnya, para abyssal tersebut tidak akan mampu melawan supremasi udara, fire control sistem milik Amerika yang superior, ditambah lagi sistem AEGIS yang ada di perusak modern. Mereka bahkan kesulitan untuk mencapai jarak maksimal torpedo mereka. Satu-satunya armada Curtiss yang mengalami kerusakan adalah JDS Atago yang rusak parah akibat torpedo milik abyssal. Saat itu kapal tersebut menjadi vanguard di garis depan. Torpedo tersebut mengenai lambung dan air dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kapal. Namun hal tersebut berhasil diatasi dengan cepat oleh para kru kapal.

"Kenapa mereka terus berdatangan?!" keluh Wichita

"Mereka seakan-akan tak ada habisnya!" keluh Omaha

"Kalau begini terus, amunisi kita akan habis" keluh Helena

Sementara ketiga penjelajah mengeluh, Curtiss mencoba untuk menghubungi kapal induk mereka

" _Komando kepada Lexington, ganti_ "

"Lexington kepada komando, ada apa komando?"

" _Lexington, kirimkan pesawat untuk mengintai pulau. Protokol; search and destroy_ "

"Dimengerti"

Lexington segera meluncurkan dua skuadron Dauntless. Dalam lima belas menit, kedua skuadron sampai di pulau Wake. Mereka menemukan struktur milik abyssal yang terlihat seperti radio komunikasi.

"Struktur ditemukan. Bersiap untuk melakukan serangan"

Kedua skuadron menukik untuk melepaskan bom mereka. Diserang oleh enam ton bom dari dua skuadron, bangunan tersebut terbakar dengan hebat dan runtuh menjadi puing-puing.

"Target berhasil dihancurkan"

"Kapten! Para abyssal melarikan diri!"

Mendengar pengumuman dari Thatcher, Curtiss segera melihat ke arah radar. Benar saja, terlihat pergerakan yang menjauhi armada Curtiss.

" _Lexington, bagaimana keadaan pulau?_ "

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan abyssal. Pulau dalam keadaan kosong."

Curtiss menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberi pengumuman.

" _Perhatian kepada seluruh unit. Armada musuh melarikan diri. Kita memenangkan pertempuran ini!_ "

Sorak sorai para kru terdengar dari ketiga kapal modern. Curtiss menyenderkan badannya di kursi untuk bersantai sejenak. Salah satu kru kemudian datang kepada Curtiss.

"Kapten, kami menerima pesan dari Albacore beberapa menit yang lalu"

Menerima sebuah kertas dari kru tersebut, Curtiss segera membacanya. Bibirnya lalu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Sudah kuduga, kapal selam itu luar biasa! Yeoman!"

Curtiss memanggil salah satu kru.

"Sambungkan aku kepada JDS Atago. Aku harus bicara kepada Nishimura"

Komunikasi berhasil tersambung kurang dari lima belas detik.

"Nishimura, bagaimana?"

" _Negatif, kapten. Kami terus berusaha menhubungi mereka sebelum torpedo itu mengenai kami_ "

"Yah… baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas usahamu letnan"

Memutuskan sambungan, Curtiss kembali menyenderkan badannya.

"Sebenarnya, dimana para gadis kapal itu sekarang?"

* * *

Sementara itu, empat orang gadis kapal sedang berlayar di lautan lepas.

"Ooichi, apa kita benar-benar menuju Pearl Harbor?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Kitakami-san. Radio komunikasi harus tetap dimatikan untuk menghindari abyssal, sehingga kita tidak bisa menghubungi Ise-san. Dan kalian berdua, apa kalian benar-benar tidak memiliki pesawat sama sekali?"

"Berapa kali kukatakan kalau pesawat-pesawat kami sudah dikirim terlebih dahulu ke Pearl Harbor! Jangan tanya kenapa alasannya, kami juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana ini Shoukaku-nee? Kita benar-benar tersesat sekarang"

"Kita tidak boleh panik saat ini Zuikaku. Ayo cari pulau terdekat untuk mengetahui dimana kita sekarang. Hmm? Perasaanku saja atau memang tempat ini semakin dingin"

"Hei, teman-teman" semua mata mengarah kepada Kitakami.

"Apa Pearl Harbor memiliki gunung es? Kita melewati beberapa tadi"

-diam-

"GUNUNG ES?! SEBENARNYA DIMANA KITA BERADA SEKARANG?!" teriakan Zuikaku terdengar di empat penjuru mata angin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and hope u like it**

 **oh, dan juga**

 **Selamat Tahun Baru 2016**


	3. Wake Naval Base

Chapter 3: Wake Naval Base

* * *

18 September 2035

Enam jam setelah pulau ditaklukan

"Baik, aku paham. Sebuah kabar baik mereka berempat baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas informasinya" Menutup teleponnya, Curtiss berubah ke posisi gendo sambil menatap tajam ke arah duo kapal selam.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Dua orang yang ditanya hanya bisa gemetaran dengan wajah 'tolong, biarkan aku pergi dari sini'. Dibelakang mereka berdua terdapat lima orang gadis kapal lain dengan wajah 'oh sial, mereka benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang'. Empat orang diantaranya memakai serafuku yang seragam dengan warna dominan hitam. Sementara itu, Albacore dan Archerfish tetap diam membisu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi?" Curtiss memelankan suaranya, namun terdapat tekanan yang besar di kalimatnya.

"U-um… Kami berusaha mencari abyssal yang tersisa, lalu target terlihat, lalu torpedo sudah ada di air, lalu, lalu, auuu….."

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Terlambat bagi kami untuk menyadari kalau mereka kawan, karena torpedo sudah berada pada jarak beberapa puluh meter. Ta-tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang terluka, kan? Kami benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Kalian tahu kalau meminta maaf tidak akan mengubah fakta, kalau kalian sudah menyerang armada dari sekutu kalian, kan? Dan kalian pasti juga sudah tau konsekuensinya"

Ekspresi horror terlihat di wajah mereka berdua.

"Jangan! Kami mohon jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada Admiral Nimitz!"

"Kami akan melakukan apa saja, asal jangan beriahukan kepadanya. Kami tidak mau dibesituakan!"

Mendengar kata keramat (bagi gadis kapal) tersebut. Shigure angkat bicara.

"Ko-Komandan. Itu berlebihan untuk memberikan mereka hukuman semacam itu. Kami sudah memaafkan mereka. Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan bukan? Lagipula, tidak ada satupun torpedo tersebut yang mengenai kami. Jadi, jangan apa-apakan mereka. Kumohon…"

"K-k-kau…"

"Setelah apa yang kami lakukan kepada kalian…"

""Huwaaaaa!""

Albacore dan Archerfish memeluk Shigure sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Well, secara teknis tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh dengan anak-anak. Shigure hanya bisa terkejut dan merasa merinding karena diapit oleh kedua kapal selam tersebut. Curtiss tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

"Dibesituakan? Nimitz tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Kalian semua terlalu berharga untuk hal tersebut."

Curtiss lalu mendapati Shigure yang berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran dengan hebat.

"Umm… Alba, Archer, sebaiknya kalian lepaskan dia"

"Ta-ta-tapi, dia sudah sangat baik terhadap kami… hiks"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak kalian benar-benar harus melepaskannya"

Albacore dan Archerfish melihat ke arah wajah pucat Shigure dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan panik.

"Uwaa! Maafkan kami nona!"

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa" kata Shigure setelah beberapa kali mengambil nafas panjang dengan wajah yang masih shock.

"Hmm…Maaf Shigure"

"Shigure pak, Shi-gu-re" kata Shigure menjelaskan namanya sendiri

"Ugh… yah, namamu agak sulit kuucapkan. Aku minta maaf Shigure, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. USS Albacore! USS Archerfish!"

""Siap Pak!"" hormat kedua kapal selam itu dengan wajah mereka yang masih ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua akan menemani nona-nona ini dalam sebuah tur di pulau ini. Buat mereka terbiasa dan merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini."

"Eeeeeh… tapi Kapten, kami bahkan baru datang kemari. Kami juga masih buta pada tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau kami tersesat nanti."

"Aaakuu tidak pe-du-li! Pinjam saja pesawat milik Lady Lex, itupun kalau kau bisa menggunakannya. Dan juga, demi sempak Nimitz! Kita berada di sebuah pulau yang tidak lebih besar daripada Pearl! Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat di tempat ini!?"

Albacore hanya bisa tertawa malu sebelum Archerfish memukul punggungnya dan membuat ia kembali ke posisi siap.

"Kalian paham!?"

"Siap, dimengerti, Pak!"

"Dan yang terakhir, ada kabar baik untuk kalian berlima" Curtiss menunjuk ke arah para gadis kapal dari Jepang.

"Aku baru mendapat kabar kalau teman-teman kalian sudah ditemukan. Mereka ditemukan oleh angkatan laut Russia dan saat ini sedang berada di markas angkatan laut Murmansk"

Ekspresi lega nampak di wajah mereka, terutama Ise yang merupakan flagship pada perjalanan tersebut.

"Murmansk? Bagaimana bisa mereka berada di tempat sejauh itu?" tanya Ise yang tidak memberikan pertanyaannya kepada siapapun.

"Entahlah, bahkan mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu"

Curtiss kemudian berdiri untuk memberikan sambutan formal.

"Kapal tempur Ise!"

"Siap, Pak!"

"Kapal perusak Shiratsuyu!"

"Nomor satu dari kelasnya, siap melaksanakan tugas Pak!"

"Kapal perusak Shigure"

"Siap, Pak! Akan kulakukan yang terbaik!"

"Kapal perusak Murasame!"

"Siap beraksi, Pak! Dan nama itu dibaca Mu-ra-sa-me, Pak!"

"Uhh… kenapa nama kalian sangat sulit diucapkan. Kapal perusak Yuudachi"

"Itulah aku!"

"Kami menyambut baik kedatangan kalian. Selamat datang di armada ini" kata Curtiss dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Yuudachi"

"Hmm?"

"Apa itu poi?

* * *

Pulau Wake pada dasarnya adalah salah satu tempat paling terisolasi di bumi, dan tidak lagi digunakan untuk tujuan militer dalam waktu yang lama semenjak abyssal muncul. Dulu pulau tersebut digunakan sebagai tempat pengisian bahan bakar bagi pesawat militer dan tempat pendaratan darurat. Satu-satunya fasilitas umum yang ada di pulau tersebut adalah bandara, dan seratus persen jalan beraspal yang ada di pulau tesebut adalah landasan pacu pesawat. Sisanya merupakan milik pribadi. Hampir seluruh bangunan yang ada berada di bagian timur pulau, sementara di bagian utara sebagian besar berupa hutan bakau. Bangunan-bangunan yang ada berupa villa, bar, dan gubuk-gubuk kecil yang tersebar di tiap penjuru pulau. Juga ada beberapa rumah orang-orang yang mengurus resort tersebut sebelum mereka diungsikan ke daratan utama. Di selatan pulau terdapat fasilitas peluncuran misil Reagan yang meskipun sudah lama tidak digunakan, masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bangunan terbesar yang ada di pulau tersebut adalah kantor bandara yang menyatu dengan menara ATC. Di bagian utara juga terdapat pelabuhan. Namun, hanya kapal-kapal berukuran kecil dan sedang yang dapat menggunakannya karena kedalaman airnya terlalu dangkal bagi kapal berukuran besar.

Curtiss saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan di dalam kantor bandara, bangunan yang menjadi pusat markas angkatan laut pulau Wake dan ruangan yang disulap menjadi kantor barunya. Ruangan tersebut memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke arah utara dan timur pulau – tempat dimana seluruh kegiatan di pulau berada – sehingga ia bisa mengawasi jalannya kegiatan yang ada.

Sebagian kru dari Hasley, Atago, dan Ottawa datang ke pulau menggunakan sekoci karena kapal-kapal mereka terlalu besar untuk dapat merapat. Mereka ikut turun untuk membangun tempat tersebut menjadi – setidaknya terlihat seperti – markas angkatan laut yang akan digunakan sebagai garis depan dalam melawan abyssal, sekaligus merawat orang-orang yang terluka dari Atago. Hasley tetap berada di pulau untuk berjaga-jaga sampai keadaan stabil sementara Atago kembali ke Pearl untuk diperbaiki dengan dikawal Ottawa. Para gadis kapal yang terluka harus menunggu gadis kapal lain, kapal perbaikan USS Vulcan AR-5 yang akan merawat mereka.

Karena pada dasarnya pulau tersebut merupakan bandara raksasa dan dibutuhkan waktu dan biaya untuk membuat bangunan baru, maka Curtiss merubah fungsi seluruh bangunan yang ada. Kantor bandara diubah menjadi pusat kegiatan markas. Menara ATC digunakan sebagai pusat komunikasi. Villa-villa yang ada beralih fungsi menjadi asrama bagi gadis kapal dan para kru dari ketiga kapal modern yang akan bertugas disini nantinya. Bar yang ada di dekat pelabuhan diubah menjadi dapur umum. Pelabuhan di utara pulau akan menjadi pelabuhan utama, dan Curtiss berencana untuk menambah kedalamannya. Pelabuhan militer dimana hanya speedboat yang dapat bersandar itu tidak lucu. Rumah penduduk yang kosong tetap ia biarkan kosong agar dapat digunakan untuk keperluan lain nantinya. Reruntuhan menara komunikasi milik abyssal diubah oleh para kru kapal menjadi monumen untuk memperingati kemenangan mereka.

Pada perairan dangkal di tengah-tengah formasi pulau, Curtiss berencana menggunakannya sebagai pusat kegiatan para gadis kapal. Tempat dimana mereka nantinya berlatih dan berangkat untuk atau pulang dari misi mereka. Oleh karena itu, Curtiss juga berencana untuk membangun pelabuhan baru khusus bagi gadis kapal yang menghadap ke arah perairan tersebut. Sampai pelabuhan tersebut selesai, para gadis kapal hanya bisa memakai armamen mereka secara manual yang memakan waktu lebih lama.

Curtiss beruntung karena panel surya dan peralatan elektronik yang ada (terutama komputer) masih dapat berfungsi. Curtiss menerima e-mail dari Nimitz yang intinya tentang pengiriman pasokan makanan (bagi keduanya, manusia dan humanoid yang bisa berjalan di atas air) dan amunisi yang akan dilakukan seminggu sekali. Juga disebutkan tentang penugasan Vulcan. Pengiriman akan dilakukan melalui jalur udara.

Curtiss kemudian mengirim e-mail kepada Nimitz tentang rencana pembuatan pelabuhan bagi gadis kapal, dan penambahan kedalaman bagi pelabuhan lama. Namun sampai sore belum juga dibalas sehingga ia mematikan komputernya tepat setelah selesai dengan kertas-kertas laporan yang ia kirim melalui mesin faks.

Curtiss keluar dari kantornya dan berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Ia melihat para perusak Jepang sedang bermain dengan para kerabat Amerika mereka di tepi pantai. Dada Curtiss menjadi hangat saat melihat para perusak itu dapat berteman dengan baik. Curtiss merasa bahwa ia harus berterima kasih kepada Albacore dan Archerfish karena melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan sempurna. Sementara itu Ise ia ketahui sedang berada di dapur untuk membantu para koki kapal menyiapkan makan malam. Washington dan Wichita juga ada bersamanya.

Di ufuk barat, nampak sang mentari mulai bersembunyi di ujung cakrawala. Cahayanya meninggalkan semburat merah di angkasa. Curtiss melihat ke arah langit.

"Langit jingga…"

Tatapan Curtiss berubah menjadi dingin dan pandangannya bergerak menuju ke arah laut, dimana ia bisa melihat matahari perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku benci pemandangan ini"

* * *

 **Yo! Rajanya para Godzilla disini dengan chapter 3 yang cukup pendek (pendek banget malah menurut saya).**

 **Saya mohon maaf apabila ada miss dalam satu paragraf ke paragraf lainnya. Tidur hanya empat jam tiap hari itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Kritik dan saran saya perlukan agar tulisan saya dapat lebih baik kedepannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Cheers~**


	4. The Red Sky in That Day

Chapter 4: The Red Skies in that Day

* * *

22 September 2035

"Thatcher sudah pulih dan siap untuk bertugas kembali. Sementara Sigsbee masih harus menunggu peralatannya diperbaiki"

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu Vulcan. Kau boleh pergi untuk beristirahat sekarang"

Setelah memberi hormat kepada Curtiss, Vulcan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dua hari yang lalu, pasokan bahan makanan dan persenjataan datang dengan Hercules. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Vulcan juga datang bersamanya. Perempuan itu cukup tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Curtiss. Profesional seperti Washington dan tidak berbasa-basi seperti Helena, Vulcan segera melaksanakan tugasnya sesaat setelah turun dari pesawat. Curtiss menyukainya. Dia sudah cukup kerepotan untuk mengurus para happy-go-lucky seperti Thatcher, Albacore, atau Yuudachi dan tidak ingin orang-orang seperti mereka bertambah.

Curtiss lalu melihat ke arah meja yang ada di sampingnya. Nampak disana kapal tempur berambut pirang dengan potongan pendek yang sehari-harinya hanya memakai sport bra dan hot pants sedang menyusun tumpukan kertas dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei Tenne, bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

Tennessee memberinya tatapan tajam sebelum bicara kepada Curtiss tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan! Aku tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan seperti ini! Jika kau mencari seseorang untuk membantumu mengurus semua kertas ini, sebaiknya kau bicara pada Wash!"

"Dia orang yang sulit kuajak bicara. Aku lebih suka bekerja dengan seseorang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol"

"Bagaimana dengan para perusak? Kau cukup dekat dengan mereka, kan? Sigsbee, Sullivans, atau Shigure pasti mampu mengerjakan hal-hal seperti ini"

"Nah, itu sempat ada di benakku. Tetapi aku merasa tidak enak membuat anak-anak seperti mereka mengurus pekerjaan kantoran"

"Jadi aku tidak bisa mengelak, huh? Berapa lama lagi aku harus mengerjakan hal-hal seperti ini…."

Sementara Tennessee terus mengeluh, Curtiss merebahkan badannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Pekerjaannya untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Ia sudah mengirim Archerfish dalam misi pengintaian ke Guam, target operasinya yang pertama. Semua kertas administratif sudah ia baca dan tanda tangani. Tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan secara spesifik pada hari ini sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

* * *

Hari yang cerah di tepi pantai California. Ombak pada hari itu begitu tenang. Nampak dua orang anak kecil sedang memancing di tepi pantai, seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis.

"Uh…kak Johny, apa benar kita bisa mendapat ikan disini?"

"Tentu saja Mia! Kemarin, aku mendapat ikan yang besaaaar disini"

"Lalu, kemana ikan itu?"

"I-itu…Ahahaha…ikannya kabur saat aku melepaskannya dari kail"

Gadis itu lalu memberi tatapan curiga kepadanya.

"Kakak tidak bohong kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus berbohong kepadamu?"

Anak laki-laki tersebut bernama John Curtiss. Umurnya sepuluh tahun dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di tepi pantai California. Gadis yang ada disampingnya adalah Mia Curtiss, adik dari John yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang mencari 'ikan raksasa' (itu yang dikatakan John) untuk makan malam mereka nanti. Sayangnya, sampai sore hari mereka tidak mendapatkan satupun ikan. Mia lalu beranjak untuk pulang sementara John memintanya untuk bertahan sedikit lagi. Namun, perkataan John tidak dihiraukannya. John terpaksa menuruti keinginan adiknya tersebut.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka berdua disambut oleh ibu mereka yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sesudah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, John kemudian bergabung bersama ibu dan adiknya di meja makan. Mia lalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah sering ia lontarkan kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, kapan ayah pulang?"

Ibunya memberi tatapan lembut kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayahmu sudah berjanji untuk pulang pada hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Dia pasti sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu nanti. Tunggu saja, ya."

Mia nampak girang setelah mendengar hal tersebut. John yang melihatnya juga nampak senang melihatnya gembira. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat Mia tersenyum dan tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih.

Ayah dari John dan Mia merupakan pelaut yang bekerja di atas kapal kargo. Ia jarang berada di rumah dan kepulangannya tidak menentu. Setiap kali pulang ke rumah, Mr. Curtiss selalu membawa oleh-oleh dari berbagai tempat di dunia. Itulah sebabnya mereka amat senang saat ayah mereka pulang ke rumah

* * *

Hari yang biasa seperti hari-hari lainnya saat John melempar tas sekolahnya dan berbaring di atas sofa untuk melepas lelah. Ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV lalu memindah-mindah channel untuk mencari tontonan menarik. Sampai di suatu channel, ia melihat berita tentang serangan di laut kepada kapal-kapal sipil oleh objek tidak dikenal. Namun karena tidak tertarik, ia kembali memindah channel sampai berhenti di kartun kesukaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, telepon berdering. Ms. Curtiss mengangkat telepon tersebut. Semuanya berlangsung normal sampai John mendengar suara isakan ibunya. Karena penasaran, ia mengintip untuk melihat keadaan ibunya. Nampak ibunya menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam gagang telepon. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya, sementara suaranya menjadi terbata-bata. Setelah menutup telepon, ibunya lalu duduk di kursi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan terus melanjutkan tangisannya.

Tidak mampu lagi melihat keadaan ibunya, John kembali menuju TV dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun

'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?'

Saat hari ulang tahun Mia, ayah mereka belum juga pulang seperti yang ia janjikan. Mia yang merasa kesal terus bertanya tentang kedatangan ayahnya. Berkali-kali Ms. Curtiss berusaha untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Mia, tetapi akhirnya ia menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Ayah terlambat karena mendapat beberapa tugas baru. Setelah tugasnya selesai, dia pasti akan pulang"

Sayangnya, John melihat keganjilan pada senyum ibunya. Senyum itu bukan senyum penuh cinta yang biasa ia berikan. Senyum kali ibunya kali ini penuh dengan kesedihan. Tak pernah ia melihat ibunya seperti ini. John merupakan anak yang pintar. Ia tahu kalau sesuatu pasti terjadi pada ayahnya.

Ia lalu mengingat berita terkini tentang serangan di laut oleh objek tidak dikenal. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, ia lalu mencari informasi tentang berita tersebut di internet. Ia mencari segala hal yang menyangkut keberadaan ayahnya. Betapa hancur hati John setelah melihat daftar kapal yang menjadi korban, dimana kapal yang diawaki oleh ayahnya berada dalam daftar tersebut. Gambar kapal tersebut juga persis seperti yang ia ketahui.

Ia membuka data para kru kapal dan menemukan nama ayahnya.

Missing in Action

Keberadaan ayahnya tidak diketahui sampai saat ini.

John lalu melihat data kru yang lain dan menemuka sebuah fakta, tidak ada kru yang dilaporkan selamat. Hampir seluruh kru dilaporkan menghilang, dan hanya beberapa yang ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

John merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, John menangis. Ia kemudian pergi ke pantai sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Saat ia sampai, hari sudah menjelang malam dan matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik cakrawala. Memunculkan sunset yang indah. Langit yang biasanya biru berubah menjadi merah keemasan.

Jika ini hari biasanya, John akan merasa senang dan kagum melihat pemandangan ini. Pantai California biasanya selalu berawan dan sangat jarang untuk melihat sunset seperti ini. Namun kali ini berbeda. John tidak merasakan keindahan apapun dari pemandangan itu. Dia hanya merasakan kepedihan yang amat mendalam.

Menangis dalam diam, John hanya memandang ke arah lautan lepas. Berharap sebuah keajaiban muncul dan ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Kakak, ayo pulang! Nanti ibu marah!"

Semenjak hari itu, setiap sore John selalu berada di pantai sampai matahari tenggelam. Dan hampir setiap hari, Mia selalu mennyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Tidak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan, Mia mengambil segenggam pasir kemudian membentuk bola, lalu melemparkannya ke arah wajah John.

"Hei! Untuk apa itu!"

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi!? Ayo cepat pulang! Aku bosan menjemputmu tiap hari!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu men-"

Omongannya terhenti saat bola pasir kedua mengenai wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah! baiklah! Aku pulang!"

Setelah sampai di rumah, ibunya nampak di depan pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Nak, kita perlu bicara"

Setelah memastikan bahwa Mia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, ibunya mulai bicara.

"Dengar John, ibu tahu kalau kau menginginkan ayah kembali. Tapi kau tidak perlu terus-terusan melakukan hal semacam ini. Itu membuat ibu khawatir."

"Apa Mia sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Belum, belum saatnya baginya untuk tahu. Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Bu, apa tidak boleh aku berharap ayah kembali. Setiap hari, aku selalu berdoa disana berharap agar ayah selamat. Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

"Ibu tidak melarangmu untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja, ketahuilah batasan dirimu. Tidak perlu untuk berada disana sepanjang waktu. Selama harapan itu masih ada di dalam hatimu, suatu hari nanti ayah pasti akan kembali."

"Aku-aku-aku hanya ingin melihatnya secara langsung saat ia kembali, Ibu tahu? Aku selalu membuatnya marah. Ayah pasti membenciku. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya"

Air mata John kembali keluar. Ibunya lalu memberikan pelukan hangat kepadanya.

"Ayahmu marah karena ia menyayangimu John. Dia tidak pernah membencimu. Kau dan Mia adalah hal terindah yang ia miliki."

Hari lainnya dimana John kembali menunggu di tepi pantai, tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya. Ibunya sudah lelah untuk bicara padanya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

John mengambil salah satu batu yang ada di tepi pantai dan melemparkannya ke arah laut. Batu tersebut memantul beberapa kali sebelum tenggelam. John dulu sering memainkan permainan ini bersama ayahnya. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah menang. Entah kenapa batu milik ayahnya selalu memantul sekali lebih banyak daripada miliknya.

Saat akan melemparkan batu keempat, ia melihat beberapa objek di tengah laut. Penasaran pada apa yang ada disana, ia segera berlari menuju tembok pemecah ombak agar mendapat pemandangan yang lebih jelas. Nampak beberapa objek tersebut berbentuk seperti manusia. Objek lainnya nampak seperti lumba-lumba atau paus kecil baginya.

"Manusia? Berjalan di atas air?"

Saat objek-objek tersebut semakin dekat, John mengetahui kalau orang-orang yang bergerak di atas air tersebut membawa semacam meriam. John semakin keheranan melihatnya.

"Trik macam apa itu? Kenapa mereka bisa melakukannya?"

Rasa heran John tidak berlangsung lama saat suara menggelegar terdengar. Nampak orang-orang tersebut menembakkan meriam yang mereka bawa…menuju perumahan penduduk tempat John tinggal.

Suara ledakan bersahutan terdengar saat peluru mereka membombandir tempat tinggalnya. Asap mengepul tinggi di angkasa dan tangis jeritan orang-orang sampai di telinga John.

"IBUU! MIAA!"

John segera berlari menuju ke arah tempat tinggalnya sampai ia terlempar ke laut saat saat dinding tempat ia berpijak runtuh karena ledakan. Nampak para lumba-lumba tadi membuka mulutnya, dan didalam terdapat meriam yang mereka tembakkan ke arah bibir pantai.

Tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi, John terus berenang ke arah pantai. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal; keselamatan ibu dan adiknya.

Dentuman demi dentuman terus terdengar saat John sampai di pantai. Sambil matanya berkaca-kaca sembari terus berlari. Semakin dekat ia, semakin jelas pula asap yang membumbung tinggi. Saat ia sampai, semuanya telah hancur. Rumah-rumah yang ada telah hancur lebur. Api menyala-nyala dengan hebat di berbagai tempat.

Kondisi rumahnya tidak jauh lebih baik. Rumahnya telah runtuh dilalap oleh api. Dengan bermodal nekat, John mengais puing-puing rumahnya dengan harapan menemuka kedua orang yang ia cari-cari.

"IBUU!"

Tangannya melepuh dan tubuhnya merasakan panas yang luar biasa.

"MIAA!"

Pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Saat itu juga tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang. Nampak disana Tuan Osborn, tetangganya yang menariknya menjauhi puing-puing.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

John memberontak, tetapi Tuan Osborn memegangnya dengan erat.

"Tidak John, kau tidak boleh pergi kesana! Terlalu berbahaya! Sekarang, ayo ikut aku!"

"Tidak! Ibu dan Mia masih ada disana! Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa mereka!"

Tuan Osborn tidak mendengarkannya. Dia membawa John ke sebuah tempat dimana sebuah mobil bak terbuka menunggu. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia segera menaikkannya ke atas truk tersebut. John ingin segera melarikan diri, namun niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas truk tersebut.

"Mia!"

John segera memeluk adiknya tersebut, namun tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. Dia sempat panik untuk sesaat namun kembali tenang saat seseorang mengatakan kalau Mia hanya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oke, itu yang terakhir. Sekarang kita siap untuk berangkat!"

Suara Tuan Osborn terdengar saat orang tersebut masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi.

"Ibu…! Bagaimana dengan ibu!?"

John tidak mendapat jawaban apapun selama beberapa saat sampai Tuan Osborn bicara.

"Jangan khawatir John. Ibumu **akan** baik-baik saja"

Seharusnya itu menjadi kabar baik, namun suasananya tidak berkata demikian. Orang-orang yang ada di atas truk berusaha memalingkan wajah mereka dari John. John yang tidak menyadarinya terus memeluk adiknya sementara truk yang dikendarai Tuan Osborn bergerak menyusul konvoi kendaraan yang sudah pergi sedari tadi untuk mengungsi.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadanya?" tanya orang yang duduk di samping Tuan Osborn.

"Tidak dengan kondisinya saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya nanti. Anak itu sudah cukup terpukul dengan kepergian ayahnya, dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan ibunya"

John melihat ke arah tempat tinggalnya saat rombongan terus bergerak menjauh. Hari sudah malam, namun langit tetap terang karena cahaya dari api yang berkobar. John terus memandangi cahaya kemerahan tersebut. Warna langit yang sama seperti saat hari dimana ia mendapat kabar kepergian ayahnya.

Langit merah pada kedua hari itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

* * *

"Kapten, kapten~"

Suara seseorang membangunkan Curtiss dari tidurnya.

"Uh…Um…Ah…Lexington. Ada apa gerangan?"

"Ada beberapa kertas yang harus kau baca dan tandatangani sekarang"

"Kertas lagi? Agh…Aku sudah muak dengan kertas-kertas ini. Bagaimana bisa Nimitz bertahan dari pekerjaan semacam ini?"

Lexington yang melihat komandannya mengeluh hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itulah sebabnya kau harus menghormatinya"

Curtiss kemudian melihat ke arah meja Tennessee. Nampak disana ia sedang tertidur dengan kertas yang sudah ditumpuk rapi di sampingnya. Sepertinya tidak hanya Curtiss yang terkuras tenaganya karena urusan kertas-kertas yang seakan tanpa henti ini. Ia lalu melihat kearah Lexington dan mendapat sebuah ide.

"Lex, apa kau bisa mengurus pekerjaan kantoran?"

"Huh? Um… Yah. Tentu saja. Aku sudah terbiasa membantu Admiral Nimitz dalam mengurus surat-surat yang masuk kepadanya"

"Baiklah! Aku menemukan orang yang tepat!"

"Heh?"

"Lexington, ini bukan perintah tapi lebih seperti sebuah permintaan. Bila kau sedang senggang, bisakah kau datang kesini untuk membantuku? Hidupku sedang dipertaruhkan disini…"

"Kau terlalu membuatnya menjadi dramatis kapten…Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

"Benarkah! Terima kasih banyak Lady Lex!"

Setelah Lexington pergi, Curtiss mulai membaca salah satu kertas yang dibawa kapal induk tersebut. Para gadis kapal Jepang yang tertinggal sudah sampai di Pearl Harbor bersama para gadis kapal Russia yang akan bertugas di markas Curtiss. Mereka akan datang bersama dengan Hercules berikutnya. Ia membaca nama-nama kamusu tersebut.

"IJN Shokaku, IJN Zuikaku, IJN Kitakami, IJN Oi, USSR Stalingrad, USSR Kirov, USSR Tashkent…Nampaknya kita mendapat tambahan kapal induk. Sebuah kabar yang baik. Tunggu sebentar…"

Curtiss kemudian melihat kembali nama kedua kapal induk tersebut. Ia menaruh kertas tersebut dan mengingat lagi orang yang memberikan kertas tersebut kepadanya.

"Oh Sial…"

* * *

 **Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam**

 **Lord Godzilla disini…**

 **Maaf update ngarit. Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama selesai, tapi baru bisa diupload sekarang .**

 **Thanks buat kalian yang udah mau baca dari atas sampai kalimat ini. Kritik dan saran apabila berkenan.**

 **Cheers~**


	5. Salt Memories

Chapter 5 – Salt Memories

* * *

"Itu dia! Pearl Harbor sudah terlihat!"

Tashkent yang berada jauh di depan berteriak kepada rombongan di belakangnya.

"Tashkent, kau bergerak terlalu jauh kedepan! Kembali ke formasi, sekarang!" kesal Kirov atas kelakuan perusak tersebut.

"Oh, Ayolah! Kita sudah berada di area aman sekarang! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini!" dan dengan mengakhiri kalimatnya, Tashkent menambah kecepatannya dan melesat jauh ke depan.

"Astaga, anak itu benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus diam"

"Tapi aku kagum, betapa cepatnya anak itu. Kirov-san, ngomong-ngomong berapa kecepatan Tashkent?" Zuikaku bertanya kepada Kirov

"Hmm… 43 knot dalam kecepatan penuh"

"Apa? Itu bahkan lebih cepat dari Shimakaze kami!"

"Zuikaku, banyak perusak yang lebih cepat daripada Shimakaze. Dunia ini lebih luas dari yang kau tahu. Penugasan ini akan jadi pengalaman yang berharga bagimu" kali ini Shokaku yang berbicara.

"Maklum saja Shoukaku-nee, aku kan belum pernah pergi dari perairan Jepang sebelumnya. Ingatanku di perang sebelumnya juga tidak banyak membantu"

Shokaku sudah beberapa kali ditugaskan di luar Jepang sebelumnya seperti di California, Navik, dan Singapura. Ini bahkan sudah kelima kalinya dia mengunjungi Pearl Harbor. Berbeda dengan Zuikaku yang terus-menerus ditugaskan untuk mempertahankan perairan utama Jepang. Paling jauh, ia hanya bertugas di perairan Taiwan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shoukaku, apa yang harus kita lakukan sesampainya di Pearl?" suara berat seorang perempuan terdengar dari barisan paling belakang.

"Tenang saja Stalingrad-san. Lakukan seperti biasa saja. Aku punya beberapa teman disana yang dapat membantu kalian terbiasa dengan para gadis kapal Amerika. Mereka tidak seburuk yang kalian kira. Yah… asalkan kalian tidak menekan tombol merah mereka…"

Mengesampingkan fakta yang ada saat ini, Jepang dan Russia sama-sama pernah bersitegang dengan Amerika. Bahkan hubungan AS-Russia masih memanas sampai para abyssal muncul. Bisa dibilang keuntungan dari munculnya abyssal adalah hilangnya konflik antar negara karena mereka terlalu sibuk mengurus pantai mereka masing-masing.

Saat itu juga radio komunikasi masuk ke Shoukaku

"Kapal tidak dikenal, kalian masuk ke dalam perairan Amerika Serikat. Beritahu identitas kalian, dan tujuan kalian datang kemari"

"Disini IJN Shoukaku bicara. Bagian dari armada utama timur pimpinan Kapten John Curtiss. Kami memutuskan untuk singgah dan mengisi persediaan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Pulau Wake. Meminta ijin utuk merapat, Pak"

Suara di radio tersebut menghilang beberapa saat sebelum kembali.

"IJN Shoukaku, burung layang-layang pergi saat akhir musim gugur dan kembali saat akhir musim dingin"

"Tidak pak, mereka pergi saat awal musim dingin dan kembali saat awal musim semi"

"Diterima IJN Shoukaku, kalian diijinkan untuk merapat"

Saat sampai di pelabuhan, mereka disambut oleh seorang perempuan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Shokaku. Kulihat kau membawa beberapa teman kali ini."

"Sara! Senang bisa melihatmu kembali!"

Sementara Shokaku memeluk perempuan tersebut, para gadis kapal yang lain hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Oh, ya kawan-kawan. Dia salah seorang teman yang kuberitahu tadi. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu"

Gadis tersebut mengangkat sedikit kedua ujung roknya dengan anggun kemudian bicara

"USS Saratoga CV-3, senang dapat bertemu kalian."

Stalingrad kemudian maju untuk bicara

"USSR Stalingrad, anak yang sedang berulah disana itu USSR Tashkent, sementara yang satunya itu USSR Kirov"

Nampak di kejauhan Kirov memarahi Tashkent yang menghancurkan beberapa peti kemas karena menabraknya saat datang ke tempat ini dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuannya. Terima kasih karena telah menginjinkan kami datang kemari"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bukan aku yang mengijinkan kalian secara langsung jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lalu, kalian bertiga?"

"Namaku Kitakami, dan dia Ooi. Penjelajah torpedo dari kelas Kuma"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Saratoga-san"

"Panggil saja Sara, dan tidak usah menambahkan –san di belakangnya. Aku lebih suka kalian memanggilku begitu"

"Baiklah, Sara"

"Zuikaku, senang bertemu denganmu nona Sara"

"Zuikaku… Ahhh, kau pasti adik dari Shoukaku. Dia sudah banyak bercerita tentang dirimu"

"Be-benarkah begitu? Shoukaku-nee, apa itu benar?"

Shoukaku hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Mari kuantar kalian untuk beristirahat"

"Kalian pergilah bersama Saratoga. Aku akan melapor kepada Admiral Nimitz terlebih dahulu" kata Shoukaku seraya pergi meninggalkan rombongannya.

* * *

"Kapal induk Shoukaku, melapor pak!"

"Cukup formalitasnya, Shoukaku. Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?"

"Kami ditugaskan di Pulau Wake dan memutuskan untuk singgah disini terlebih dahulu"

"Pulau Wake, huh? Jadi kalian bagian dari armada Curtiss?"

"Kau mengenalnya Admiral?"

"Tentu saja. Anak itu salah satu pria terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Aku mengenalnya sejak ia pertama kali masuk di angkatan laut, dan ia sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri"

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu…"

"Hahaha… Tentu saja, ini kan pertama kalinya aku membicarakannya kepadamu. Hmmm… Begini saja. Tidak usah repot-repot untuk berlayar ke pulau Wake. Kami yang akan mengantar kalian kesana."

"Mengantar kami kesana?"

"Setiap minggu, kami secara berkala mengirim pasokan makanan dan persenjataan kesana melalui jalur udara. Kalian dapat menumpang bersama mereka. Sampai saatnya tiba, kalian dapat beristirahat disini"

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu Admiral, tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, aku ingin kau menerimanya. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain meminta kalian untuk tinggal sementara disini. Agar teman-temanmu, terutama adikmu Zuikaku terbiasa dengan kapal-kapal kami."

"Bukankah mereka dapat melakukannya di markas kami nanti?"

"Shoukaku, apa kau pernah bertemu Lexington?"

"Kakak dari Saratoga? Tentu saja! Kami pernah bertemu dengannya di Laut Koral"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, buka di perang sebelumnya. Tetapi dalam wujudmu saat ini"

"Hmm… Sara sudah beberapa kali menceritakan dirinya kepadaku, tetapi aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi secara langsung semenjak pertempuran itu. Saat diriku ditugaskan disini pun, aku tidak pernah menjumpainya"

"Itu karena saat itu dia ditugaskan di San Diego. Dengarkan baik-baik Shoukaku. Lexington memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil, dia masih belum dapat melupakan masa lalunya. Saat emosinya tidak stabil itu juga, dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kami kenal dan dijuluki sebagai 'Blue Ghost'. Beberapa gadis kapal kalian memang sudah berada disana dan kondisinya masih stabil, itu karena ia tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang mereka. Namun kondisinya akan berbeda jika melihat kalian"

"A-admiral, aku minta maaf atas apa yang kami lakukan kepadanya di masa lalu. Aku akan mencoba untuk bicara baik-baik kepadanya"

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu Shoukaku. Tetapi aku ragu pada adikmu."

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah Admiral. Aku terima tawaranmu"

* * *

"Benarkah itu, Shoukaku?"

"Itu benar, Stalingrad-san. Sampai akhir pekan tiba, kita akan beristirahat disini"

"Nah…Selama aku dapat bersama Kitakami-san, tidak ada masalah bagiku"

"Ooi-chi…Kau terlalu dekat"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Shoukaku-nee?"

"Hmm…Bagaimana kalau melihat-lihat tempat ini?"

Saat itu juga pintu diketuk berkali-kali dengan keras.

"Geez. Siapa orang yang mengetuk dengan tidak sopan seperti itu" kata Zuikaku sambil membuka pintu ruangan mereka.

Saat pintu dibuka, nampak seorang wanita dengan seragam angkatan laut Amerika serikat. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat tertutupi oleh beret biru yang ia kenakan.

"Ohayouuuuu….~"

"Umm…Secara teknis, ini sudah tengah hari"

"Oh! Benarkah….? Nah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kudengar ada yang butuh pemandu wisata disini. Aku dapat melakukannya!"

"Pemandu wisata? Tidak, kami tidak membutuhkannya. Kau pasti salah dengar."

"Tidak mungkin aku salah dengar. Aku bahkan mampu mendengar suara lebah yang terbang dalam jarak satu kilometer!"

"Itu berlebihan! Shoukaku-nee, katakan sesuatu padanya"

Nampak perempuan tersebut mengedipkan matanya kepada Shoukaku. Dia lalu tersenyum dan berkata kepada Zuikaku.

"Kurasa kita bisa menerima tawarannya. Akan semakin mudah apabila kita dipandu oleh seseorang yang sudah mengenal tempat ini"

"Tapi, bukankah Shoukaku-nee-"

"Yap! Sudah diputuskan aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya bisa membawa satu orang saja. Hmm…Bagaimana kalau kau saja, nona"

Perempuan tersebut mengambil tangan Zuikaku.

"Tapi-"

"Baiklah, tidak usah buang-buang waktu lagi. Ayo kita pergi!"

Perempuan tersebut segera 'menculik' Zuikaku keluar dari sana.

"SHOUKAKU-NEEE!"

Suara Zuikaku yang ditarik paksa oleh perempuan tersebut terdengar di sepanjang lorong.

"Selamat bersenang-senang…~"

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini bukan?" Stalingrad berkata dengan ekspresi poker face.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencoba berimprovisasi"

Sementara itu, Zuikaku yang terus ditarik oleh perempuan tersebut mulai kesal dan melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa.

"Sudah cukup! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Setidaknya kenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu!"

"Memangnya aku belum memberitahu, ya?"

"…"

"Ahahaha, kuanggap sebagai jawaban iya. Betapa bodohnya aku ini"

Ekspresi happy-go-lucky gadis tersebut berubah menjadi serius saat ia mengenalkan dirinya secara formal.

"USS Yorktown CV-5. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Zuikaku"

Zuikaku merasakan adanya intimidasi di kalimat tersebut.

"Yorktown…Kau…Yorktown yang itu!?"

"Benar sekali. Aku masih ingat betul saat burung-burungmu menjatuhkan telur mereka di atas dek milikku. Kalian benar-benar membuatku kerepotan saat itu"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

Yorktown mengkerutkan dahinya sebelum ia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Zuikaku. Ia lalu menarik kerah Zuikaku sehingga wajah mereka berdua menjadi dekat. Matanya yang berapi-api menusuk tajam ke arah Zuikaku.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Japs. Aku tidak berusaha untuk memujimu. Jika tidak karena perintah Admiral Nimitz, aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahmu. Kau beruntung karena dia tidak menyuruh Big E. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menjamin kau dapat melihat hari esok"

Yorktown kemudian melepaskan tarikannya sehingga membuat Zuikaku yang shock terduduk di lantai.

"Zuikaku, aku tidak ingin lagi kau membicarakan apapun tentang perang itu saat bersama denganku. Jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Sekarang, ikut aku…"

Zuikaku hanya menatap punggung Yorktown saat ia melangkah menjauh.

'Mengerikan! Orang berkepribadian ganda benar-benar mengerikan!'

* * *

"Yorktown-san, sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Ummm…"

Yorktown terus seperti ini selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya bicara

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana…"

"YORKTOWN-SAN!"

"Baik-baik tidak perlu berteriak. Kemana ya… Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Mighty Mo? Dia tidak jauh dari sini"

Dan dengan segera, kedua gadis kapal tersebut pergi menuju pelabuhan dimana USS Missouri bersandar.

"Whoaa, dia bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada Mikasa!"

"Kau mengetahui hal-hal baru setiap hari kawan…Sekarang, dimana dia berada? Missouri! Apa kau ada di atas sana!?"

Yorktown dan Zuikaku masuk kedalam kapal untuk mencari manifestasi dari kapal tersebut. Seluruh penjuru kapal sudah mereka jelajahi, namun orang yang mereka cari-cari tidak juga mereka temukan. Orang-orang yang bertugas mengurus kapal itu pun juga tidak banyak membantu.

"Aneh, dia tidak pernah jauh dari tubuh kapalnya. Dimana dia sebenarnya?" gumam Yorktown yang duduk di atas salah satu turret milik Missouri.

"Dia pasti sedang tidak berada disini sekarang. Yorktown-san, apa kau punya suatu cara untuk menghubunginya?"

"Hmm…Ponselku tertinggal di kamar jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya…Tunggu sebentar! Aku punya ide"

Yorktown mengambil busur silang yang sedari tadi ia gantungkan di pinggangnya dan menyiapkan sebuah anak panah di dalamnya.

"Yorktown-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Zuikaku, apa sepatu itu merupakan bagian dari armamenmu?"

"Um? Yah, tentu saja. Aku belum sempat menggantinya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Yorktown menembakkan busur silangnya dan panah tersebut berubah menjadi enam Avenger. Pesawat-pesawat tersebut bergerak ke arah perairaran di anjungan kapal dan melepaskan torpedo mereka kepada Missouri dalam jarak beberapa puluh meter.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA!?" teriak Zuikaku kepada Yorktown.

Sayangnya, orang yang diteriaki sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Nampak Yorktown sudah berada di atas air, melarikan diri dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KAU SEBAIKNYA PERGI DARI SANA, ZUIKAKU! ATAU MEREKA AKAN MENANGKAPMU!"

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Zuikaku segera melompat ke atas air dan mengejar Yorktown. Empat dari enam torpedo mengenai lambung bagian depan dari Missouri. Membuat kapal raksasa itu berguncang.

"Yorktown-san, apa tidak apa-apa melakukan hal seperti itu untuk memanggil Missouri-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memperhitungkan torpedoku tadi. Mereka tidak akan bisa menembus armor dari Missouri dalam sudut seperti itu"

"Sekarang aku merasa tidak ingin bertemu dengan Missouri-san setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhnya"

* * *

Pintu kantin dibuka dengan sebuah bantingan keras saat Yorktown dan Zuikaku sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Nampak disana seorang perempuan dengan gaun musim panas berwarna ungu sedang terengah-engah sambil mendekati mereka berdua. Ia memukul meja tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan nada tinggi kepada Yorktown.

"Yorkie! Bisakah kau menjelaskan perbuatanmu kepadaku!?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mou? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang menikmati makananku"

"Jangan bermain-main denganku. Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya. Dan kau pasti tahu apa konsekuensinya saat aku melaporkanmu kepada Admiral"

"Missouri, jika memang aku yang melakukannya apa kau memiliki bukti? Jika tidak, sebaiknya lupakan saja" kata Yorktown sambil menyengir.

Missouri yang menghela nafasnya kemudian duduk di samping Zuikaku sambil menggerutu seperti seorang anak kecil yang kesal karena tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

"Dia memang selalu seperti ini. Aku harap dia tidak merepotkanmu"

"Ah,tidak. Sama sekali tidak" kata Zuikaku mencoba menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi tetap saja. USS Missouri BB-63, senang bertemu denganmu…"

"Aircraft kapal induk Zuikaku. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Missouri-san"

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?"

"Aku bersama rombonganku hanya singgah sementara disini. Di akhir pekan nanti kami akan berangkat menuju Wake"

"Wake? Oh, armada yang baru dibentuk itu. Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat dipercaya oleh negaramu. Aku iri mendengarnya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku belum ditugaskan dalam misi-misi penting. Ngomong-ngomong soal misi…"

Missouri mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Yorktown. Aircraft kapal induk itu memandangi kertas tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat perintah dari Admiral. Satelit kita mendeteksi keanehan di perairan utara. Lima puluh mil dari barat daya Alaska. Meskipun citra satelit tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Abyssal, Pentagon mencurigai adanya aktifitas mereka disana dan meminta Pearl untuk mengirim beberapa ship girl dalam misi pengintaian. Dan Admiral mmpercayakanmu untuk melaksanakan tugas tersebut"

Yorktown membaca kertas tersebut dengan sekilas.

"Hmm… Aku hanya akan dikawal oleh empat unit?"

"Ini hanya misi pengintaian, bukan misi tempur. Akan lebih baik apabila mengirim unit dalam jumlah kecil"

"Okay! Sudah diputuskan. Dua orang yang akan menemaniku sudah ada di ruangan ini"

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Missouri dan Zuikaku. Mereka berdua kemudian menganalisa ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa pelaut sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, tetapi tidak ada satupun gadis kapal lain selain mereka bertiga di ruangan tersebut. Missouri kemudian menatap Yorktown dengan tatapan 'what the fuck'.

"Yorktown, apa kau benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Loud and clear"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memilih kapal induk lain!? Dan misi pengintaian apa yang menggunakan kapal tempur!?"

"Kapal tempur cepat lebih tepatnya"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Di surat perintah ini, aku dibebaskan untuk memilih siapapun. Jadi, tidak ada yang melarangku untuk memilih kalian berdua. Bagaimana Zuikaku? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Huh? Umm…Yah, tentu saja tidak. Aku memang baru datang ke tempat ini, tetapi sekali perjalanan bolak-balik lagi tidak masalah bagiku"

Nyatanya, Zuikaku benar-benar keberatan. Dia masih kelelahan atas perjalanan jauhnya dan ingin segera beristirahat. Namun akibat ulah Yorktown, ia terpaksa harus menunda waktu istirahatnya.

"Lihat? Tidak ada masalah apapun! Ayo kita cari dua orang yang lain!" kata Yorktown sambil menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau memilih perusak atau kita benar-benar dalam masalah"

* * *

Lima gadis kapal yang dipimpin oleh Yorktown bergerak dalam formasi berlian. Bagian depan dilindungi oleh Missouri sementara bagian sayap diisi oleh O'Bannon dan Laffey. Yorktown berada di tengah formasi dan Zuikaku berada di bagian belakang.

"Yortown, dengan kecepatan ini kita akan tiba di lokasi dalam lima belas menit. Perintah?" kata Missouri

Yorktown menatap jauh ke arah depan, lokasi dimana aktifitas mencurigakan tersebut berada. Ia merasakan adanya perubahan tekanan udara di tempat tersebut. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, ia menyuruh mereka semua berhenti. Bagaimanapun juga, ini hanyalah misi pengintaian.

"Semuanya berhenti disini"

Yorktown kemudian meluncurkan dua skuadron Helldiver untuk mengintai area tersebut.

"Zuikaku, tolong luncurkan beberapa fighter untuk mendampingi mereka"

Zuikaku hanya menuruti dan meluncurkan tiga skuadron Zero miliknya.

"Atur altitud mereka beberapa ratus meter lebih tinggi dari bomber milikku"

"Aku sudah tahu itu"

Strategi pertempuran udara Jepang di awal Teater Pasifik. Tiap dua atau tiga skadron bomber akan dikawal oleh satu skuadron fighter yang akan terbang lebih tinggi seratus sampai tiga ratus meter. Pesawat musuh yang melakukan kontak atau terdeteksi oleh para bomber tersebut akan disergap dari ketinggian oleh para fighter tersebut dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan manuver pesawat Jepang yang jauh lebih superior pada masa itu. Strategi ini terbukti ampuh sampai Hellcat yang merupakan Zero versi Amerika diciptakan.

"Apa yang mereka lihat Yorktown?"

"Mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun. Tempat itu diselimuti oleh kabut tebal. Jarak pandang kurang dari seratus meter"

"Hmm… Aku juga akan membantu kalau begitu"

Missouri segera meluncurkan Seagull miliknya. Meskipun pesawat tersebut tidak memiliki kemampuan tempur, namun kemampuan pengintaiannya lebih baik daripada SBD milik Yorktown. Pesawat amfibi tersebut dapat terbang rendah tanpa terdeteksi oleh radar musuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Yorkie, pesawatku mendeteksi adanya daratan"

"Itu aneh… Bukankah tempat itu hanya lautan lepas?"

"Sepertinya dasar laut yang terangkat ke permukaan. Tidak ada satupun tanaman yang tumbuh disana dan struktur tanahnya begitu kasar. Mirip seperti batu karang"

"Hmm… O'Bannon, Laffey, tetap fokus pada sonar kalian. Jangan sampai ada satupun yang mengikuti kita. Kita akan melihat pulau itu secara langsung"

Dalam waktu lima belas menit, mereka berlima sampai tempat tujuan mereka. Seperti yang dilaporkan Missouri, daratan tersebut berupa pulau karang. Sayangnya pandangan mereka terbatas karena dihalangi oleh kabut.

"Sepertinya keanehan yang mereka sebut sudah terjawab. Sekarang, darimana asalnya kabut tebal ini?"

"Itulah yang akan kita cari tahu sekarang" kata Yorktown sambil memimpin kelima gadis kapal untuk menjelajahi pulau tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat-pesawat Zuikaku kembali karena kehabisan bahan bakar.

"Secepat itukah? Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan" kata Yorktown menyindir Zuikaku.

"Berisik! Mereka terbang lebih tinggi dari pesawatmu, apa yang kau harapkan? Huh!?"

Yorktown berhenti saat melihat Zuikaku yang terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Yorktown-san, bisakah kita menuju bagian timur tempat ini? Pesawatku mendeteksi adanya sebuah objek besar disana"

Penasaran atas laporan dari Zuikaku, mereka berlima segera pergi menuju lokasi dimana objek tersebut berada. Apa yang mereka temukan adalah puing-puing baja dengan panjang yang mereka perkirakan lebih dari seratus meter. Tingginya mencapai Sembilan meter dengan lebar tujuh meter. Di bagian yang menghadap langsung ke arah laut, terdapat sebuah struktur yang berbentuk seperti kubah raksasa dengan bagian memanjang yang nampak seperti meriam. Para gadis kapal segera mengetahui objek tersebut setelah melihat adanya dua buah turbin di salah satu ujungnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini bangkai kapal. Dia pasti ikut terangkat bersama dengan pulau ini" analisa Missouri.

"Kau benar Missouri. Tapi kapal macam apa yang memiliki bentuk seperti ini? Melihat dari meriam yang dimilikinya, sudah pasti ini kapal perang"

Zuikaku yang berada agak jauh dari mereka berdua menemukan sebuah tulisan di dekat kubah.

"Hei teman-teman! Siapa kapal yang memiliki nomor lambung NN3!?"

"NN3? Tidak ada kapal kita yang memiliki nomor lambung itu… Siapa sebenarnya nona NN3 ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar Yorktown, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya"

Missouri tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sementara Zuikaku kembali bergabung bersama mereka berdua dengan diikuti kedua perusak.

Lalu-

"Ya…Aku benar-benar pernah mendengarnya saat berada di Cherbourg. Dikatakan ada sebuah kapal yang menghilang saat sedang berada di terusan Panama. Aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas, namun kapal tersebut memiliki nomor lambung NN"

"Jadi dia berasal dari Prancis"

"Benar sekali. Sayangnya tidak ada yang memberitahuku tipe kapalnya"

Zuikaku kemudian ikut bicara.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku pernah mendengar sesuatu saat I-400 bersaudari diluncurkan. Kudengar mereka akan menjadi kapal selam terbesar di dunia. Melebihi kapal selam jelajah milik Prancis yang hilang di Atlantik. Apa menurut kalian kapal selam Prancis itu adalah bangkai yang kita temukan ini?"

Missouri sedikit demi sedikit menjadi paham. Kapal selam jelajah, Prancis, terusan Panama. Hanya ada satu kapal yang muncul di benaknya.

"Surcouf… Bangkai ini adalah Surcouf"

"Surcouf? Bukankah dikatakan bangkainya berada di Pulau Long?"

"Surcouf memang hilang, tetapi bangkainya tidak pernah benar-benar ditemukan sehingga tidak ada asumsi yang menyatakan bahwa ia tenggelam di Pulau Long"

"Jadi selama ini dia beristirahat disini"

Diam-

Kelima gadis kapal tesebut hanya menatap bangkai Surcouf dalam waktu yang lama. Pikiran-pikiran mereka kembali pada masa-masa saat perang besar satu abad yang lalu. Perang yang dikatakan mengakhiri semua perang di dunia. Missouri yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Hey, Yorkie…"

"Ya?"

"Apa rasanya tenggelam?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Well, aku belum pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Tubuh asliku masih bersandar di Pearl, dan diriku yang saat ini sedang bersama kalian sekarang. Terkadang aku merasa tidak enak terhadap kalian. Aku lahir saat perang hampir usai, sehingga diriku sama sekali belum pernah mengalami pertempuran langsung. Banyak yang mengganggap kelasku sebagai pahlawan di perang itu, tetapi bagiku kami tidak pantas menerimanya"

"Aku tidak peduli terhadap ceritamu dan hanya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sunyi dan gelap, itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan. Waktu seakan berhenti di sekitarku sebelum aku menyadari kalau diriku sudah berada di dasar laut. Tak ada yang menemaniku disana. Kesepian menyerang diriku. Aku ingin kembali, tetapi tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bisa menyesali segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu begitu lama sebelum aku membuka mataku lagi di ruang konstruksi. Bagiku, ini adalah kesempatan kedua dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya"

Zuikaku yang sedari tadi berada di samping mereka berdua merasa bahwa percakapan mereka bukanlah miliknya dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan hanya mendengarkan…

"Zuikaku…"

Sebelum Yorktown memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Yorktown-san?"

"Tolong jawab dengan jujur. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami di perang itu?"

Zuikaku pada awalnya menganggap Yorktown kembali mempermainkannya, seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, gadis berambut pendek tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan kelabu. Sorot matanya tidak memancarkan cahaya apapun. Cukup untuk meyakinkan Zuikaku kalau ia serius.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya… Banyak prajurit kami yang menganggap bahwa kalian merupakan manusia biadab yang menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapan kalian. Kalian tidak lebih daripada iblis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan gadis kapal kami yang lain, tapi bagiku kalian hanyalah bidak-bidak yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Begitupun dengan kami. Banyak pilot-pilotku yang tidak setuju saat kami memulai perang di pasifik dengan menyerang Pearl Harbor.

Salah satu dari mereka berkata 'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita ingin memulai perang dengan Amerika. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita hidup dengan damai?' Sayangnya perintah tetaplah perintah dan kami harus melaksanakannya"

Senyuman muncul di wajah Yorktown saat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kondisinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami. Banyak penduduk Amerika yang menjadi antipati terhadap negaramu setelah kejadian Pearl. Banyak penduduk Jepang atau keturunan yang tinggal di Amerika harus diusir dari tempat tinggalnya. Tidak sedikit juga yang harus meregang nyawa akibat kemarahan penduduk kami tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak terlibat apapun dalam perang"

Yorktown kali ini menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Zuikaku.

"Zuikaku, kau pasti masih ingat peristiwa yang kami sebut sebagai 'Mariana Turkey Shoot'"

"Tolong jangan bahas itu, aku jadi merasa tersinggung"

"Jangan merasa tersinggung. Aku sudah mendengar kejadian sebenarnya dari Enterprise. Bagiku, perlawananmu saat itu benar-benar luar biasa. Pilot-pilotmu saat itu yang meskipun tidak memiliki pengalaman tempur apapun tetap bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Mereka tetap menjalankan tugas mereka meskipun tahu mereka tidak akan menang dan gugur dengan terhormat. Mereka mendapat respek dariku maupun Enterprise. Begitu juga denganmu. Mereka yang menjelek-jelekkan namamu sebenarnya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan dirimu"

Zuikaku lalu merasakan perasaan hangat saat Yorktown memeluknya begitu erat. Zuikaku yang terkejut menjadi lebih terkejut lagi saat Yorktown mulai terisak. Zuikaku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya mengelus pundaknya.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mengunjungi Yokosuka. Banyak yang menatap ke arahku. Tatapan mereka dipenuhi oleh dendam dan kebencian. Tapi yang paling kurasakan adalah dari keempat kapal induk di Midway. Akagi, Kaga, Souryu, dan Hiryu. Terutama dari Hiryu. Aku mencoba berbicara dengan mereka untuk mencairkan suasana, namun mereka hanya mencemoohku dan menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar pengganggu.

Puncaknya, Hiryu tiba-tiba menamparku dengan keras sambil berurai air mata dan berlari menjauhiku. Saat itupun aku sadar, bahwa kami benar-benar dibenci dan tidak diterima oleh kalian. Oleh sebab itu Zuikaku, saat kau kembali ke Yokosuka suatu hari nanti beritahulah kepada mereka semua tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kami benar-benar tidak menginginkan perang itu. Begitupun juga dengan kalian. Kami hanya pion-pion yang melaksanakan tugas kami. Saat perang melawan abyssal ini berakhir, aku ingin mengunjungi negaramu dan disambut oleh kalian. Bukan dengan tatapan kebencian, tetapi dengan rasa persahabatan. Bisakah kau menjanjikan itu padaku, Zuikaku?"

"Aku tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun, Yorktown-san. Tetapi aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk mengabulkannya"

"Terima kasih Zuikaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Yorktown tetap dalam posisi memeluk Zuikaku selama lima menit sebelum kemudian melepaskannya. Wajahnya sudah kembali ke ekspresi normalnya.

"Baiklah! Hari sudah semakin sore dan kabut sudah semakin tebal. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang"

Sementara Yorktown pergi, Missouri menepuk pudak Zuikaku.

"Apa kau akan mengabulkan keinginannya?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi aku sudah berkata akan berusaha melakukan apapun yang kubisa. Tapi kenapa dia memberitahuku tentang hal ini dan bukan Shoukaku-nee?"

"Bukankah dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah mendapat respek darinya, jadi kau lebih dipercayai olehnya dibandingkan dengan Shoukaku"

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Biar kuceritakan sesuatu Zuikaku. Saat berada di Okinawa, sebuah kamikaze mendarat di atas anjunganku. Api sempat menyala di turret nomor tiga tetapi dapat dipadamkan dengan cepat. Tubuh pilotnya ditemukan tewas di atas senjata 40mm milikku. Kaptenku memutuskan bahwa pilot muda tersebut telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan seluruh kemampuannya, dan dengan terhormat, dia harus dimakamkan secara militer. Keesokan harinya, dia dimakamkan di laut dan upacaranya dihadiri oleh seluruh kru kapal. Tembakan penghormatan dan penaburan bunga juga dilakukan sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Aku yakin kalian pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika hal tersebut terjadi"

Missouri kemudian pergi menyusul Yorktown.

Zuikaku melihat kepergiannya dalam diam.

* * *

"Oke itu sudah semuanya. Shigure, bagaimana kondisi di tempatmu?"

"Semua musuh sudah dikalahkan, Sigsbee. Kita dapat kembali ke markas sekarang"

Sigsbee, Thatcher, Shigure, dan Yuudachi baru saja melakukan kontak senjata dengan rombongan kecil abyssal yang terdiri dari beberapa I-class dan dua Ro-class. Pertempuran berlangsung cepat dengan kemenangan bagi gadis kapal.

"Dimana Thatcher dan Yuudachi?" tanya Sigsbee.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihat mereka berdua"

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan Thatcher dan Yuudachi….

… yang sedang mengelus kepala I-class

""Thatcher/Yuudachi-chan…Bisa beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi…?""

"Ahh~ Sigsbee dan Shigure! Lihatlah dia! Bukankah dia lucu?"

"Thatcher-san, apakah kau sadar apa itu?"

"Tenang saja Shigure-chan! Dia abyssal yang baik, poi!"

"Bisa kau klarifikasi dalam hal apa itu?"

"Lihat ini Shigure. Berdiri!"

I-class tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga nampak seperti berdiri dengan ekornya.

"Sekarang, duduk!"

I-class tersebut kembali ke posisi semula.

"Berbaring!"

I-class tersebut membalikkan badannya sehingga perutnya menghadap ke atas.

"Aww…Anak pintar" kata Thatcher sambil mengelus-elus perut hewan (?) tersebut. Abyssal itu membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Shigure-chan, Sigsbee-chan, bisakah kita memeliharanya? Aku mohon~"

"Yuudachi, ini berlebihan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan abyssal berkeliaran di markas"

"Tenang saja Sigsbee! Kami berdua yang akan mengurusnya. Kami janji!"

"Poi!"

Melihat ambisi keduanya, Sigsbee menghela nafas.

"Huh…Baiklah. Biar Komandan yang memutuskannya."

* * *

 **There is many godzillas. But only one Lord Godzilla**

 **Yo…Apa kabar? Semoga sehat selalu~**

 **Chapter 5 dengan tulisan yang lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Beberapa saat yang lalu, saya buka Himeuta dan melihat tentang event yang akan datang. Reaksi saya…**

 **OMG! Is that fucking Iowa's 16-inch Mark 7 gun? That would be awesome if I equip that on my Musashi**

 **Mungkinkah ini tanda-tanda kapal Amerika bakal dirilis? Kalau begitu, Shinaano kapan T_T**

 **Well, kita lihat perkembangannya nati**

 **Good Luck, and cheers~**


	6. Frozen Heart

**Chapter 6 – Frozen Heart**

* * *

Archerfish pergi ke Guam dalam misi pengintaian dan kembali tiga hari kemudian.

Karena serangan tiba-tiba oleh armada Curtiss di Pulau Wake, pertahanan di Guam menjadi sangat ketat. Hampir setiap jamnya, para destroyer berpatroli di perairan terluar Guam. Berkali-kali Archerfish harus bergerak menjauh agar tidak terdeteksi oleh sonar mereka. Abyssal dengan kelas Demon bahkan juga ada disana.

Sayangnya, Archerfish tidak dapat bergerak lebih jauh ke arah perairan dangkal. Keadaan pulau memang tidak diketahui, tetapi armada yang menjaga perairannya sudah dapat diketahui dengan baik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kapten?" Lexington yang membacakan laporan dari Archerfish bertanya kepada Curtis.

"Kita tidak dapat memanfaatkan serangan kejutan seperti saat merebut pulau ini…. Lexington, kumpulkan semua perusak dan penjelajah ke sini setelah makan malam"

"Baik, Kapten!"

Saat Lexington membuka pintu untuk keluar, nampak Sigsbee yang sepertinya akan mengetuk pintu. Di belakangnya, Yuudachi sedang memberi makan seekor paus mini berwarna hitam yang memiliki kaki kecil sehingga mampu berjalan di darat sementara Thatcher mengelus kepala hewan aneh tersebut. Shigure terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah, Sigsbee. Apakah kau akan menemui kapten?"

"Ya, aku ingin melaporkan hasil patroli kami. Dan juga beberapa hal lain…" kata Sigsbee sambil menengok ke arah hewan tersebut.

"Eh…"

Lexington melihat hewan tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia kemudian mendekatinya dan menunduk agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya kalian mendapat teman baru. Bolehkah aku?"

"Tentu saja, Lexington!"

Lexington mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelusnya. Hewan tersebut kemudian menggeliat dan membuka-tutup mulutnya sehingga meriam yang ada di dalam mulutnya dapat terlihat.

"Ia menyukaimu, Lexington-san!" Yuudachi berkata dengan nada senang.

"Sepertinya begitu… Oh ya, setelah makan malam nanti kalian berempat datanglah kemari bersama saudari kalian yang lain. Ada yang ingin Kapten bicarakan kepada kalian.

Setelah beberapa saat bercengkrama dengan hewan yang merupakan I-class abyssal destroyer tersebut, Lexington pergi untuk memberitahu kanmusu yang lain. Sigsbee kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Curtiss.

Sigsbee awalnya mengira akan mendapat reaksi penolakan setelah memberitahu tentang I-class tersebut, namun yang terjadi kebalikannya. Curtiss menyetujui permintaan Thatcher dan Yuudachi untuk memeliharanya. Curtiss sebenarnya memiliki alasan tersendiri. Sangat jarang ada spesimen abyssal yang ditangkap hidup-hidup. Apabila ada, biasanya abyssal tersebut akan membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk mencegah dirinya ditangkap.

Spesimen abyssal terakhir yang berhasil ditangkap dan diteliti sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat kanmusu pertama kali dikonstruksi. Dengan adanya I-class peliharaan Yuudachi dan Thatcher, Curtiss dapat meneliti dan mengamati perilaku dari para abyssal yang kemungkinan besar dapat membantu mereka dalam pertempuran.

Thatcher dan Yuudachi yang tidak mengetahui hal ini tentu saja sangat senang dan mulai sekarang, abyssal tersebut bernama Timmy.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, para kapal perusak dan penjelajah berkumpul di ruangan Curtiss. Sambil menunggu Curtiss yang belum hadir, mereka menghabiskan waktu sambil mengobrol satu sama lain-

"Jadi, dia terus mencariku kemana-mana sepanjang malam. Sa-saat pagi tiba…Ahahahaha! Kalian harusnya melihat ekspresi orang itu!"

"Wichita, itu jahat sekali…"

"Oh, ayolah Sullivans~ Dia yang pertama kali melakukannya padaku, jadi tidak ada salahnya memberinya pelajaran sedikit, kan?"

"Whoaa… yang kau lakukan itu hebat sekali. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Wichita-san! Tolong angkat aku menjadi muridmu!

"Hei! Hei! Tenanglah Shiratsuyu. Tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Benarkah? Yay! Aku orang pertama yang menjadi murid Wichita-san!"

"Dari semua hal, kenapa kau merasa senang di bagian itu…"

"Eh… Apa kau bilang, Murasame-chan?"

"Bukan apa-apa~ Itu hanya imajinasimu saja…"

-kecuali seseorang yang memisahkan diri dari mereka. Gadis itu memilih untuk berdiam diri melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia masih mengenakan jaketnya, hal yang para kanmusu lain sudah lepas semenjak masuk ke sini.

Hari ini sudah hampir mendekati musim dingin di belahan bumi yang lain. Meskipun tidak mungkin akan turun salju di pulau tersebut, namun akibat dari angin laut yang kuat ditambah curah hujan yang tinggi, suhunya tetap akan sangat dingin. Suhu di luar sudah turun sampai dua puluh derajat celcius saat malam hari. Suhu di ruangan ini sebenarnya juga cukup dingin. Pangkalan ini juga belum memiliki penghangat ruangan karena Curtiss memang baru memesannya. Curtiss juga tidak mengira akan membutuhkan penghangat ruangan di pulau tropis. Mereka tidak akan datang sampai pengiriman berikutnya.

Meskipun begitu, para kanmusu melepaskan jaket, syal, dan sarung tangan mereka untuk menjaga situasi formal. Omaha kemudian mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak berkumpul bersama kami, Helena?"

Helena berbalik sedikit untuk melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Helena menjawab dengan nada datar. Omaha yang sedikit kecewa atas jawabannya kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Helena? Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kalau mau, kau dapat bercerita kepadaku"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu kepadaku, Omaha. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau kembali berkumpul bersama yang lain"

Omaha tahu kalau Helena berusaha mengusirnya secara halus. Dia semakin yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anak ini.

"Tidak mau…. Aku ingin menemani Helena disini saja. Boleh kan~?"

Omaha merangkul tangan kanan Helena, tetapi balasan yang ia dapat sama sekali tidak diduga. Helena melepas tangan Omaha secara paksa sehingga membuat Omaha jatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat hal tersebut.

"Helena…"

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya."

Menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, Helena memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Omaha berdiri yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan nampak Curtiss ada di sana. Ia memakai jaket militer yang biasa dimiliki oleh para perwira angkatan laut. Di tangannya terdapat kertas manila yang berisi beberapa dokumen.

Para kanmusu yang ada di ruangan tersebut segera berbaris setelah melihat kedatangan Curtiss, termasuk Helena. Pria tersebut segera menaruh kertas manila yang ia bawa di atas mejanya. Ia kemudian mengambil dua buah kapas yang ia taruh di saku jaketnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya. Kalian akan mendapat misi khusus dariku."

Curtiss kemudian memakai kedua kapas tersebut di telinganya dan memastikan kapas tersebut terpasang dengan baik. Ia membuka kertas manila tersebut dan mengambil sebuah dokumen. Sekali lagi ia mengecek kapas yang ada di telinganya dan memastikan mereka terpasang dengan benar.

" Misi tersebut akan dilaksanakan malam ini"

"""""""""APA!"""""""""

Semua kamusu yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut (kecuali Helena) berteriak dalam perpaduan yang serasi. Karena jendela ruangan tersebut yang terbuka, suaranya terdengar sampai ke luar bangunan. Membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya bergumam heran. Curtiss kemudian melepaskan kapas yang ia pakai.

"Oke, tidak usah banyak berkomentar dan dengarkan saja. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Archerfish baru saja kembali dari Guam dengan membawa informasi penting tentang abyssal yang ada di sana. Guam adalah target pertama kita. Pulau ini memang terletak cukup jauh dari sini, namun dengan menguasai perairan di sekitar pulau ini, maka jalur menuju markas angkatan laut PBB di Okinawa akan terbuka. Sayangnya data yang didapatkan Archerfish hanya berupa jumlah dan jenis abyssal yang ada di sana. Tidak ada data-data tentang kemampuan tempur yang mereka miliki. Untuk itu, aku ingin kalian semua pergi ke Guam untuk melemahkan pertahanan mereka sekaligus mengukur kemampuan tempur mereka."

Curtiss kemudian membuka dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Di perairan terluar dari Guam, para abyssal berpatroli setiap saat. Jumlahnya ada sekitar lima sampai tujuh divisi. Aku ingin kalian menenggelamkan mereka semua. Rata-rata dari mereka merupakan perusak kelas Ro dan penjelajah ringan kelas He. Melihat kemampuan tempur kalian, aku yakin kalian dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah. Meskipun begitu, Archerfish juga melaporkan adanya beberapa penjelajah torpedo kelas Chi dan penjelajah berat kelas Ne. Waspadai kedua kelas ini, terutama kau Wichita! Ada kemungkinan mereka akan mengincarmu terlebih dahulu. Dalam pertempuran, prioritaskan untuk menyerang kedua kelas ini!

Apabila kalian berhasil mengalahkan sebuah divisi musuh, segera pergi dari tempat itu! Menurut laporan dari Archerfish, armada yang menjaga perairan tengah berjumlah jauh lebih banyak daripada yang menjaga perairan dalam. Di dalamnya juga terdapat abyssal kelas demon seperti yang dilaporkan Archerfish. Apabila patroli musuh yang kalian lawan memanggil bala bantuan, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk menang.

Selain itu, sebisa mungkin hindari bagian utara pulau yang dekat dengan kepulauan Mariana. Menurut laporan dari Archerfish, banyak pesawat abyssal yang berpatroli di perairan tersebut. Yang berarti, abyssal kelas pengangkut ada disana. Kalian tidak akan mampu melawan supremasi udara, jadi hindari tempat itu!

Juga, aku punya kabar baik. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku menghubungi Admiral Viltus Amarov yang memimpin markas di Okinawa tentang rencana ini. Dia setuju dan bersedia mengirim beberapa shipgirl miliknya untuk membantu kita. Kalian akan bertemu di sebuah pulau kecil di selatan Guam."

Curtiss kemudian melihat ke arah Shigure.

"Shigure akan menjadi flagship pada misi ini. Dia sudah mengetahui dengan baik perairan di sana dan hal itu akan sangat membantu nantinya."

"Baik!"

"Pimpinan berikutnya akan diserahkan kepada Wichita, kemudian Helena. Biar kuulangi tugas kalian. Pertama-tama kalian harus berkumpul dengan armada Okinawa , kemudian menenggelamkan armada patroli musuh! Protokol: Track and Ambush. Jangan memaksakan diri kalian! Apabila kalian merasa tidak yakin untuk menang, maka larilah. Utamakan keselamatan kalian diatas segalanya. Kalian akan berangkat setelah lewat tengah malam. Saat ini beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu di ruangan kalian untuk mempersiapkan diri. Jangan khawatir dengan persenjataan kalian. Aku dan orang-orang dari Hasley yang akan mengurusnya. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini."

* * *

Karena pada dasarnya Markas Angkatan Laut Wake merupakan 'barang bekas', maka setiap bangunan yang ada beralih fungsinya sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Begitu pula dengan beberapa rumah penduduk yang ada di bagian utara pulau yang dialihfungsikan menjadi asrama. Dua buah rumah menjadi asrama kanmusu, sementara enam lainnya menjadi asrama bagi orang-orang yang bertugas di pulau tersebut. Tiga rumah lain dibiarkan kosong untuk berbagai keperluan nantinya.

Wichita, Omaha, Helena, dan para perusak berjalan di sepanjang pantai menuju ke asrama mereka. Asrama bagi kapal penjelajah dan perusak digabung menjadi satu sehingga tidak heran mereka berjalan bersama. Pada saat itulah sesuatu mendekati mereka.

"Ah Timmy, disitu kau rupanya"

Abyssal tersebut segera berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju ke pelukan Thatcher.

"Kenapa bisa ada abyssal disini!? Thatcher! Menjauh darinya!"

Wichita berteriak kepada Thatcher dan segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Sigsbee segera menyadari kalau para penjelajah belum pernah bertemu Timmy. Sementara para kapal tempur dan Vulcan sudah bertemu dengannya di bengkel reparasi. Orang-orang dari Hasley juga banyak berada disana sehingga beritanya pasti sudah menyebar di antara mereka.

"Wichita, tidak apa-apa. Abyssal ini tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Memang agak sulit untuk mempercayainya, tapi memang beginilah adanya. Kapten juga sudah mengijinkannya untuk tinggal disini"

Wichita mengkerutkan dahinya. Ia masih kurang percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja Wichita! Ayo Timmy, katakan hai kepada kakak-kakak cantik yang ada disana"

Thatcher melepaskan Timmy dari pelukannya. Abyssal tersebut berjalan mendekati Wichita dan duduk di depannya. Ia membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan senang. Meriam yang biasanya terlihat kali ini tidak muncul. Sepertinya ia sudah mampu untuk menyembunyikan meriam tersebut apabila tidak digunakan.

Wichita menghela nafas.

"Kalau kapten sudah mengijinkannya… Ah sudahlah"

Wichita berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Timmy kemudian melompat ke arah Wichita dan menjilati wajahnya.

"Hentikan! Aku bilang berhenti! Ber-ber-ahaha…Ahahaha!"

"Awww… Dia lucu sekali!"

Omaha juga maju untuk memeluk tubuh besar Timmy.

"Kenapa…"

"Hm?"

Semua melihat ke arah Helena. Nampak tubuh gadis itu bergemetar. Suaranya parau dan air mukanya menjadi tidak menentu. Seperti elang yang menemukan mangsanya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah abyssal tersebut.

"He-helena-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Murasame mulai ketakutan pada sikap Helena, begitupun juga dengan para perusak yang lain.

"Kenapa mahluk itu bisa ada disini…Kenapa…Kenapa…Kenapa…. Mereka semua harus musnah… Lenyapkan…Jangan ada yang tersisa…"

Helena kemudian mengelarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Nampak disana sebuah pisau taktis yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan milter.

"Helena, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pisaumu itu!?"

"Omaha, menyingkirlah. Aku harus melenyapkan iblis itu…"

"Helena-"

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!"

Helena melompat ke depan secara tiba-tiba untuk menyerang Timmy. Omaha yang terkejut secara refleks melepaskan abyssal tersebut. Sementara Timmy, dengan insting hewannya segera menundukkan kepala untuk menunjukkan armor terkerasnya yang berada di bagian kepala. Pisau milik Helena tepat mengenai kepala Timmy dan tidak mampu menembus armornya.

Dengan segera, Timmy berlari ke belakang Thatcher untuk mencari perlindungan. Yuudachi juga berdiri di samping Thatcher untuk melindungi Timmy.

"Helena, tenanglah! Kendalikan dirimu!"

Omaha berusaha menghentikan Helena yang bergerak menuju ke arah Thatcher dan Yuudachi. Namun tenaga Helena yang lebih kuat membuat usahanya sia-sia. Sullivans, Shiratsuyu, dan Shigure juga berusaha untuk menghentikannya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Seolah-olah sedang terasuki oleh sesuatu, Helena tidak mau mendengarkan mereka.

"Thatcher, Yuudachi, menyingkir dari sana… Aku harus melenyapkan monster itu…"

"Helena, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi jika kau berani melangkah lebih dekat lagi, kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Dan aku tidak main-main akan hal ini"

Thatcher yang biasanya selalu periang juga berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang berbeda kali ini. Sigsbee dan Sullivans begitu terkejut melihat perubahan Thatcher karena mereka tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Itu benar, poi. Jika Helena-san ingin menyakiti Timmy, maka Helena-san harus melewati kami dulu"

Yuudachi juga tidak mau kalah. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah akibat remodel menatap tajam ke arah Helena tanpa rasa takut.

"Hooh…Jadi itu mau kalian… Akan kulayani dengan senang hati…"

Helena bermaksud untuk menyerang Thatcher dan Yuudachi sebelum dihentikan oleh Wichita dari arah belakang. Kali ini Helena tidak mampu untuk melepaskan diri akibat dari tenaga Wichita yang lebih kuat.

"Wichita, apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Wichita melepaskan Helena dengan senang hati sebelum memukul wajahnya dengan keras yang membuatnya tersungkur.

"Wichita! Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Helena! Sadarkan dirimu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu, tapi kau hampir menyerang temanmu sendiri! Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu! Kapten pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk membiarkan abyssal ini berada di markas, jadi kau tidak bisa membunuhnya begitu saja! Aku tidak akan mengatakan kejadian ini kepada kapten, tapi jika aku melihatmu melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menenggelamkanmu dengan meriam 8 inchi milikku"

Melihat keadaannya yang tidak menguntungkan, Helena mendengus kesal dan pergi menuju ke arah pelabuhan. Pisau yang ia bawa kembali ia masukkan ke dalam jaketnya.

"Aku akan menunggu di pelabuhan. Tapi ingatlah satu hal. Apabila aku melihat abyssal itu lagi di depan mataku, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membunuhnya. Dan dapat kupastikan itu"

Helena kemudian berjalan pergi dan tubuhnya lenyap dibalik gelapnya malam.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka Helena-san bisa menjadi orang semacam itu"

Para perusak sedang berkumpul di kamar milik Thatcher, Sullivans, dan Sigsbee. Timmy juga mereka bawa masuk. Nampak Thatcher yang sedang gemetaran sambil memeluk boneka beruang miliknya.

"Huwaaa! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal semacam itu!? Apa yang akan terjadi bila Wichita tidak menghentikannya! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Mengesampingkan Thatcher yang sedang berkeringat dingin, Sullivans dan Sigsbee nampak lega karena kepribadiannya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Tapi Sigsbee-san, apa alasan Helena-san membawa pisau itu"

Sigsbee sempat enggan menjawab dan meminta bantuan Sullivans dengan bahasa tubuh. Tapi Sullivans memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dengan sengaja. Sigsbee kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya itu adalah persenjataan pribadi miliknya"

"Persenjataan…pribadi?"

Sigsbee kemudian bergerak menuju salah satu rak terdekat dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah senjata laras pendek berwarna hitam.

"Pistol? Kenapa benda itu ada disini"

"Lebih tepatnya FN-57. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami para shipgirl Amerika diwajibkan memiliki persenjataan pribadi demi alasan keamanan. Untuk alasan tertentu, aku kurang setuju pada hal tersebut, tapi karena ini adalah peraturan aku tidak dapat menolaknya"

"Jadi, Thatcher-san dan Sullivans juga…"

"Ya, semua memilikinya. Maaf karena kami telah menyembunyikannya dari kalian"

Sigsbee dan Sullivans menundukkan kepala mereka karena merasa tidak enak kepada teman-teman Jepang mereka. Sementara Thatcher… masih berkutat dengan bonekanya. Shigure diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya terkikik menahan tawanya.

"Ya ampun Sigsbee-san, aku tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, dan aku yakin saudari-saudariku juga tidak . Benar, kan?"

Shigure bertanya kepada kelas Shiratsuyu yang lain dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau para kanmusu mampu menahan rasa sakit jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. Tembakan dari senjata semacam itu tidak akan membahayakan kita. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri untuk misi nanti.

* * *

Tepat pada tengah malam, armada Wake yang dipimpin oleh Shigure berlayar ke arah barat menuju Guam. Berlayar dalam formasi linear, Thatcher berada di paling depan sementara Yuudachi menjaga bagian belakang, Wichita yang menjadi kunci pada misi kali ini berada di posisi paling tengah dengan diapit oleh Omaha di bagian depan dan Helena di bagian belakang.

Helena sendiri sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Meskipun begitu, semuanya setuju untuk bersikap seolah-olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Shigure kepada Markas Angkatan Laut Wake. Kami sudah meninggalkan perairan regional. Meminta konfirmasi arah dan waktu"

"Pusat komando kepada Shigure. Kalian bergerak ke arah yang benar, ETA 200 mil. Pertahankan kecepatan dan kalian akan tiba empat jam setelah matahari terbit. Armada Okinawa akan berangkat pada dini hari dan diperkirakan datang lebih awal di titik pertemuan. Kami akan memutus komunikasi. Semoga kalian berhasil, semper fi"

Komunikasi akhirnya terputus dengan menyisakan Shigure yang penuh tanda tanya oleh kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan sehingga bertanya kepada Thatcher yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, Thatcher-san, apa artinya semper fi?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti kata itu sering sekali diucapkan oleh para marinir"

Selama perjalanan, tidak banyak yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka juga tidak mengalami hambatan dari serangan abyssal. Tidak terasa matahari sudah terbit, menandakan mereka hampir sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, formasi kemudian bergerak ke arah barat daya menuju titik pertemuan.

"Shigure, seberapa jauh lagi tempatnya?"

Tanya Sigsbee yang ada di belakangnya.

"ETA 15 menit. Kita akan mengambil jalan memutar dan datang dari arah selatan untuk menghindari patroli abyssal yang ada"

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan radio datang dari Thatcher yang memang berada jauh di depan meninggalkan rombongan untuk membuka jalan.

"Shigure, aku menerima kontak dengan kapal asing. Dia meminta konfirmasi atas status kita"

"Sambungkan dia kepadaku"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shigure sudah tersambung dengan kanmusu tersebut.

"Armada kapal dengan formasi linear, mohon berikan identitas kalian"

Suara yang familiar bagi Shigure terdengar disana.

"Tenryuu-san! Itukah kau?"

"Shigure, bagaimana- Ah, aku mengerti. Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian, kau tahu"

"Ahaha, maaf. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kami"

Dalam hitungan menit, Rombongan Shigure bertemu dengan rombongan Tenryuu. Para perusak Shiratsuyu nampak senang karena dapat bertemu teman-teman mereka lagi. Para kanmusu Amerika sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Tenryuu yang nampak eksentrik bagi mereka. Disamping Tenryuu, nampak kanmusu lain dengan pakaian serupa dengannya. Selain itu, nampak juga empat orang yang mereka identifikasi sebagai destroyer. Dapat ditebak bahwa keempatnya merupakan satu kelas karena mereka memakai serafuku dengan model yang sama.

"Tenryuu-san, bukankah tempat ini sedikit melenceng dari yang sudah direncanakan"

"Nah, aku tidak suka menunggu dan memutuskan untuk menjemput kalian. Jadi mereka teman-teman satu armadamu, huh?"

Tenryuu kemudian bergerak menuju ke arah para kanmusu Amerika- koreksi, menuju ke arah para perusak Amerika.

"Penjelajah ringan Tenryuu, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Apa kalian takut?"

Kata Tenryuu dengan seringai khas yang muncul di wajahnya. Thatcher, Sullivans, dan Sigsbee terdiam melihat Tenryuu, sebelum akhirnya-

"Whoa…Kau punya penutup mata! Boleh aku pinjam!? Boleh aku pinjam!?" (Thatcher)

"Pedang yang keren…" (Sullivans)

"Umm… Benda apa yang ada di atas kepalamu itu?" (Sigsbee)

"A-aku… Hei! Hentikan! Berhenti mencoba mengambil penutup mataku!"

Wichita menghela nafas kemudian menarik telinga Thatcher untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"A-a-a Wichita! Sakit! Sakit! Aku paham! Aku paham!"

Setelah melepaskan Thatcher, Wichita berbalik ke arah Tenryuu.

"Maafkan perbuatannya. Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik, hanya saja dia agak sedikit… agresif"

"Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan tentangku!?"

"Sudah, diamlah!"

Nampak Thatcher yang tidak senang sementara Wichita hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Penjelajah berat Wichita, senang bertemu denganmu. Anak-anak itu adalah Thatcher, The Sullivans dan Sigsbee. Kedua orang disampingku ini adalah penjelajah ringan Omaha dan Helena. Mohon kerjasamanya"

Wichita mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, yang langsung diterima oleh Tenryuu.

"Dengan senang hati. Sepertinya aku juga harus mengenalkan mereka. Yang disana itu Tatsuta"

Tatsuta melambaikan jarinya dari kejauhan.

"Sementara anak-anak itu Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, dan Inazuma"

Nampak Desdiv 6 sedang bercengkrama dengan Thatcher yang begitu senang karena mendapat kenalan beru yang sebaya dengannya.

"Jadi Shigure, kita mulai sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Kita berangkat ke Guam sekarang"

* * *

"Thatcher-san, Sullivans-san, kunci pergerakan mereka dari dua arah. Terus tekan mereka dengan tembakan kalian dan buat mereka berkumpul di satu tempat. Tenryuu-san, Tatsuta-san, jangan biarkan mereka keluar"

Armada Shigure saat ini sedang bertempur dengan armada patroli abyssal yang terdiri dari tiga perusak kelas Ro, dua pejelajah ringan kelas He, dan satu penjelajah berat kelas Ne. Memanfaatkan kecepatan tembakan meriam mereka, para perusak Amerika bertempur dalam jarak dekat. Tenryuu dan Tatsuta juga ikut membantu dengan kecepatan mereka yang mampu menyamai para perusak. Para destroyer Jepang membantu menembak dari jarak jauh. Sementara para penjelajah sedang mempersiapkan meriam mereka dan menunggu perintah dari Shigure.

"Shigure, kami sudah mengunci pergerakan mereka. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, lakukan sekarang!"

Menerima pesan dari Sullivans, Shigure menghubungi Wichita.

"Naikkan vektor ke dua puluh derajat dan kunci di satu titik! Lakukan sekarang atau kita akan kehilangan momentum!"

Wichita melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Shigure dan mulai membombandir para abyssal tersebut dengan peluru HE. Helena dan Omaha juga ikut membantunya dengan menggunakan peluru Fuse. Para abyssal tersebut terlalu bingung dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena ledakan bertubi-tubi akibat gabungan dari peluru HE dan Fuse.

"Oke semuanya, lakukan sekarang!"

Para perusak Jepang segera menjatuhkan torpedo mereka ke atas air. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, semua long lance tersebut bergerak menuju ke arah jebakan maut itu. Mengantarkan semua abyssal tersebut ke dasar laut kecuali penjelajah berat Ne yang sudah rusak parah, sebelum akhirnya ikut tenggelam akibat serangan terakhir dari torpedo milik perusak Amerika.

"Oke semuanya, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum bantuan mereka datang"

Sepanjang hari, mereka telah menenggelamkan tiga armada patroli abyssal dengan taktik yang sama dan kini, hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Shigure-chan, bisa kita pulang sekarang, poi?"

"Tidak bisa, Yuudachi. Masih ada empat armada yang tersisa dan kita ditugaskan untuk menenggelamkan semuanya. Bahkan kalau perlu, kita akan melakukan pertempuran malam hari"

"Aww… Padahal aku ingin makan donat buatan Washington-san. Dia sudah berjanji untuk memberikannya kepadaku…"

"Washington bisa membuat donat? Kukira dia hanya bisa membuat es krim" Thatcher ikut menyeletuk

"Es krim?"

"Ya! Kau tahu, es krimnya begitu manis dan enak! Semua orang sangat suka es krim buatannya!"

"Aku jadi ingin makan donat rasa es krim buatannya sekarang…"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, rasanya pasti tidak akan karuan" Murasame juga ikut bergabung

Sementara yang lain sibuk bersenda gurau, Hibiki mendeteksi sesuatu di kejauhan.

"Abyssal terlihat, dua kelas Chi dan empat kelas Ro"

"Dikonfirmasi. Semuanya, kita lakukan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya"

Dengan segera, Thatcher, Sullivans, Sigsbee, Tenryuu, dan Tatsuta meluncur untuk melawan mereka dari jarak dekat. Sementara itu, Omaha menembakkan suar ke udara untuk menandai target mereka karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Semuanya berjalan lancar bagi Shigure sampai saat ia melihat ke arah Helena.

Keringat dingin menjalar di tubuh Shigure. Ekspresi Helena sama persis saat ia bermaksud menyerang Timmy. Mulut Helena terus bergerak seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"He-Helena-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wichita dan Omaha segera menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Helena.

"Helena! Kendalikan dirimu! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang-"

Omongan Wichita terhenti saat Helena melesat maju mendekati armada abyssal tersebut.

"Helena! Kembali kesini, dasar bodoh!"

Teriakan Wichita terdengar oleh barisan tempur depan yang segera berhenti bergerak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Helena, apa yang kau-"

Helena tidak mempedulikan Sigsbee dan bergerak melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gawat! Kita harus menyusulnya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!"

Dengan segera, barisan tempur depan bergerak menyusul Helena. Para abyssal yang melihat kedatangan musuh segera menembakkan meriam mereka. Helena tidak menghindarinya, dan menerima semua tembakan tersebut tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Helena menembakkan meriamnya bertubi-tubi seperti sebuah senapan mesin ke arah dua kelas Chi. Namun karena dilakukan dengan penuh emosi, tembakannya jauh dari kata akurat."

"MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Helena terus menembak dan menembak tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan teriakan peringatan dari Sullivans tidak ia hiraukan.

"Helena! Torpedo mengarah ke arahmu!"

Empat torpedo dari perusak kelas Ro mengenainya telak secara membabi-buta. Helena mengalami kerusakan parah tubuhnya mengalami luka dimana-mana. Siapapun dapat melihat kalau ia sangat kesulitan untuk mengapung sekarang. Penderitaannya tidak sampai disitu, keempat kelas Ro terus menembaki dirinya yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi sekarang. Perlahan-lahan Helena mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Tidak tinggal diam, Tenryuu dan Tatsuta mulai menembak ke arah kelas Ro untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sementara para perusak bergerak ke arah Helena untuk menyelamatkannya.

Namun terlambat, torpedo dari kelas Chi menyudahi perlawanannya.

"HELENA! HELENA! HELENA!"

Untuk sesaat, Helena mendengar Sullivans berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam air dan tubuhnya tidak mampu ia gerakkan.

"Heh, inilah akhirnya. Sepertinya inilah hukumanku"

Helena tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjaga Sullivans. Maafkan aku, Juneau…"

Dengan kalimat itu, dunia serasa gelap bagi Helena.

* * *

 **Those who are given more in life must not cling to it, but risk it all in every moment**

 **Lord Godzilla disini~**

 **Di chapter ini, saya masukin beberapa referensi dari fic lain di fandom kancolle. Bagi mereka yang teliti, mungkin dapat menemukannya :)**

 **Selain itu, Viltus Amarov yang merupakan MC di 'Great Phoenix - One Hope' karangan HakunoKazuki muncul sebagai cameo disini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mendapat kalimatnya sendiri di kemudian hari.**

 **Cheers~**


	7. Piece of Heart

**Mempertimbangkan review dari Syamsul528, OKE, sekarang fic ini resmi crossover antara Kancolle dengan WSG (Meh, macam bakal ada banyak perubahan aja)**

 **Disclaimer: Kantai Collection milik DMM-Kadokawa Games dan Warship Girl milik Moefantasy (atau Path?)**

 **nb: disclaimer ini berlaku untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya**

* * *

12 Januari 1943

Seorang pria sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja. Jaket tebal dari kulit rusa dipakainya dan rokok ia nyalakan sebagai bekal dalam perjalanan. Ia siap untuk pergi menantang dinginnya cuaca sebelum terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan.

Dengan segera, ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati tiga orang berdiri disana. Ketiga orang tersebut memakai seragam tentara Amerika, sehingga pria itu segera mengetahui siapa dan apa tujuan mereka datang ke rumahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

"Tuan Sullivan?" seseorang yang mempunyai banyak medali di dadanya bertanya kepada pria tersebut.

"Ya, benar. Itu saya"

"Saya memiliki berita tentang putra anda" kata orang tersebut sambil meletakkan topi angkatan laut yang ia pakai di dadanya. Sebuah pose yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Jantung pria tersebut berhenti sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Salah satu dari ketiga tamu tersebut mencoba membantunya berdiri. Pria tersebut memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, namun hal tersebut belum cukup untuk menutupi kesedihan yang ada pada dirinya. Hatinya sudah hancur saat kelima putranya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk maju di medan perang.

"Putraku yang mana?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan nada sumbang dan wajah yang pasrah.

Ketiga tamu tersebut diam sesaat dan melihat satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Maafkan saya…"

Orang yang menjawab menundukkan kepala.

"Kelimanya"

* * *

 **Summer in the hill**

 **Those hazy days I do remember**

 **We were running still**

 **Had the whole world at our feet**

 **Watching seasons change**

 **Our roads were lined with adventure**

 **Mountains in the way**

 **Couldn't keep us from the sea**

 **Here we stand open arms, this is home where we are**

 **Ever strong in the world that we made**

 **I still hear you in the breeze, see your shadow in the trees**

 **Holding on memories never change**

 **TheRatFat – Monody**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Piece of Heart

* * *

Helena perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Kedua kelopak matanya masih begitu berat dan pandangannya masih kabur. Ia kembali menutup mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

\- Ah, itu benar. Seharusnya aku sudah tenggelam…

Helena kembali membuka mata dan kedua bola matanya berkeliaran ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menganalisa sekelilingnya.

\- Dimana aku?

Ia mendapati bahwa dirinya sedang berendam di sebuah bak tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Air hangat yang membalut tubuhnya membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Nampak disekitarnya juga terdapat banyak bak lain yang berukuran sama seperti yang ia pakai, dan satu yang berukuran besar. Bagaimanapun ia melihatnya, tempat itu nampak seperti pemandian air panas yang biasa ia lihat di TV.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seorang gadis terdengar dari arah kiri. Nampak disana seseorang dengan rambut coklat sebahu sedang ikut berendam. Helena dapat mengidentifikasikannya sebagai shipgirl sama seperti dirinya, karena di sekitar gadis tersebut banyak terdapat peri dengan beragam kegiatan. Nampaknya ia adalah perusak atau penjelajah seperti dirinya mengingat perawakan dirinya yang lebih kecil daripada Helena.

"Dimana ini?"

"Okinawa"

"Huh…?"

Helena tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Bagaimana- bagaimana bisa? Dimana yang lain? Aku harus bertemu dengan mereka"

Gadis tersebut merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi Helena dan memutuskan untuk diam, sebelum ia melihat seseorang yang masuk.

"Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sobat. Dia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya" Kata gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk si pendatang baru.

Helena dengan segera menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Nampak disana Shigure yang membawa sebuah ember dengan wajahnya yang nampak senang melihat ke arah Helena.

"Helena-san! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Ryuujo-san, sejak kapan dia bangun?"

"Baru beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua hal yang sudah terjadi kepadanya sekarang" kata Ryuujo diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Shigure melihat ke arah Helena lagi. Disana ia mendapati raut wajah Helena yang terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Shigure kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Helena.

"Helena-san, apa kau ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?"

Helena terdiam dan mengingat-ingat lagi ke dalam pikirannya. Hawa dingin itu, kesepian itu, keputusasaan itu, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke dasar laut.

"Tentu saja. Tapi… Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini sekarang?"

"Kau benar-benar orang yang beruntung, Helena-san. Kami berhasil mengangkat tubuhmu dari dalam air sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan kami. Sayangnya hanya sebagian kecil dari armamenmu yang berhasil kami selamatkan. Kau memang berhasil bertahan hidup, namun kau bukan lagi seorang kanmusu. Hanya seorang gadis bernama Helena"

Sebuah petir menyambar Helena. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Shigure menyadari hal ini dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Biar kubuat ini lebih mudah. USS Helena tenggelam dalam pertempuran itu, tetapi seluruh awak kapalnya berhasil selamat. Bagaimana?"

Helena mulai menangkap maksud dari perkataan Shigure. Intinya ia berhasil selamat, namun tidak mampu bertempur lagi.

"Sepertinya aku butuh waktu sejenak…"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di tempat tidur saja, Helena-san. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu"

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Umm… sekitar lima hari. Perbaikanmu sudah selesai sejak kemarin jadi kau sudah boleh keluar sekarang"

Helena mencoba untuk berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Shigure. Helena kemudian mengambil handuk yang ada di salah satu rak yang memang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuknya. Saat itu pula, ia merasa sedang ditatapi oleh orang yang berendam di sebelahnya tadi, yang ia ketahui bernama Ryuujo.

Helena berbalik untuk mendapati bahwa dugaannya benar. Ryuujo menatap tubuhnya - terutama bagian dada- dengan tatapan tidak suka. Helena yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman mencoba untuk menutup dengan lengannya.

"A-ada apa?"

Ryuujo mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa penjelajah ringan sepertimu ukurannya sebesar itu!?"

Helena sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan karena Ryuujo menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan dialek kansai miliknya.

"Shigure…, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Ahahaha… Dia bilang semoga kau cepat sembuh"

"Tapi dia nampak kesal"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari pakaianmu" kata Shigure sambil mendorong Helena keluar dari area kolam.

* * *

"Sepertinya perusak tadi tidak menyukaiku"

"Helena-san, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Ryuujo-san. Dia itu kapal pengangkut ringan dan dia termasuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu"

Angin pantai terus membelai tubuh Helena sesaat setelah mereka berdua keluar dari tempat pemandian. Berbeda dengan Wake yang begitu sepi bagaikan pulau berhantu, distrik militer Okinawa amatlah ramai dengan orang-orang yang terus berlalu-lalang. Helena tidak asing dengan pemandangan seperti ini. San Diego, tempat bertugasnya dahulu juga merupakan kilang minyak yang tidak pernah tidur.

Helena merasakan banyak orang yang menatapnya namun hanya ia hiraukan dan terus berjalan mengikuti Shigure.

"Menyelamatkanku? Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detail?"

"Sesaat setelah berhasil mengalahkan skuadron musuh, kami memutuskan untuk mundur. Sayangnya kondisimu begitu gawat dan butuh pertolongan secepat mungkin sehingga Wichita-san meminta kami untuk membawamu kesini, tempat yang lebih dekat. Sementara itu, Wichita-san dan yang lainnya kembali ke markas untuk melaporkan kejadian ini"

Beberapa gadis yang sedang melakukan lari pagi lewat di depan mereka dan menyapa mereka berdua. Shigure menyapa balik sementara Helena hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Sayangnya, kami diikuti oleh puluhan abyssal. Pergerakan kami yang melambat akibat membawamu membuat jarak antara kami dengan mereka berkurang dengan cepat. Untung saja divisi Ryuujo-san yang sedang berpatroli berada di dekat kami. Dalam pertempuran itu, Ryuujo-san rusak berat akibat terkena torpedo harus harus beristirahat lama seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Aoba-san, Kinugasa-san, dan Tatsuta-san juga terkena banyak serangan namun tidak separah kalian berdua"

-Jadi begitu, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepada orang tadi.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke asrama. Bangunan yang berdinding bata merah itu amatlah besar meskipun tidak memiliki kesan mewah sama sekali. Dari jumlah jendela yang berada di luar, dapat diketahui bahwa bangunan tersebut memiliki lima lantai.

Bagian dalamnya pun juga tidak terlalu mengesankan. Lantainya terbuat dari tatami, dan dindingnya hanya ditempel wallpaper dari kertas.

Selama berjalan mengikuti Shigure, Helena banyak sekali mendapat perhatian dari para kanmusu yang ada disana, terutama dari para perusak. Hampir semuanya menghentikan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk menghampiri Helena dan menanyakan keadaannya (Dimana Shigure harus menjadi penerjemah. Belum banyak perusak yang mampu berbahasa Inggris dengan baik). Berdasarkan info dari Shigure, saat Helena tidak sadarkan diri, banyak kanmusu yang mengunjunginya secara bergantian. Entah itu karena hanya penasaran atau memang peduli.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari mereka. Mengingat, umm….. Apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu"

"Ya…Begitulah, Helena-san. Sayangnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu di dataran utama seperti Maizuru atau Kure. Okinawa sudah lama menjadi pulau transit bagi pesawat-pesawat Amerika yang akan terbang ke Asia. Kanmusu disini sudah terbiasa dengan orang asing dan mudah sekali berbaur dengan mereka. Sementara daratan utama… Banyak sekali organisasi politik sayap kanan yang berusaha untuk mengembalikan kejayaan kekaisaran pada masa lampau. Mereka sangatlah fanatik dan merasa bahwa Jepang harus berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Mereka juga sudah lama dicurigai terlibat dalam berbagai kematian orang-orang yang menentang keberadaan mereka. Hal ini juga berdampak terhadap para kanmusu yang bertugas disana. Beberapa dari mereka juga baru pindah ke sini sebulan yang lalu sehingga kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan perkataanmu. Jadi, begitulah kondisi kami saat ini. Meskipun berasal dari negara yang sama, tetapi kami seakan-akan berasal dari dua kubu yang berbeda"

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah pintu dan Shigure mempersilahkan Helena untuk masuk. Kamar tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan perabot yang ada di dalamnya juga sangat minimalis. Hanya ada tempat tidur bertingkat dua, lemari kecil, dan meja kerja lengkap dengan kursinya.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian Helena adalah orang yang sudah ada di dalam. Berambut ungu yang dibuat pigtail dengan tinggi rata-rata destroyer pada umumnya. Kedua bola matanya yang memiliki warna jingga seperti matahari tenggelam menatap ke luar jendela sebelum berbalik ke arah Helena untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dalam sekejap, air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu dan ia segera berlari menuju Helena dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hic- Helena! Helena! Aku kira-hiks-aku kira akan kehilangan dirimu-"

"Su-Sullivans! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ara~ sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu, Helena-san. Sullivans memohon untuk ikut bersama kami. Kau tahu, selama dua hari pertama, dia terus berada di sampingmu dan menangis tanpa henti tanpa makan ataupun beristirahat. Butuh waktu bagi kami untuk menyakinkannya bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja agar ia tidak terus menerus dalam kondisi seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengecek keadaanmu setidaknya tiap tiga jam sekali - yang kudengar dari Ryuujo-san"

'Sebesar itukah perhatianmu kepadaku?'

Helena bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya terasa perih saat membayangkan apa yang sudah Sullivans alami. Ia juga sedikit terkikik saat membayangkan betapa kesalnya Ryuujo yang terganggu oleh tangisan The Sullivans selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Akan kukunjungi kalian berdua nanti" kata Shigure yang pergi sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Helena kemudian menutup pintu dan membawa Sullivans duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sullivans terus terisak di dadanya, sementara Helena hanya mengelus kepalanya. Hal ini berlangsung selama 15 menit sebelum akhirnya Sullivans bicara.

"Helena, apa kau masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu? Apakah itu yang menyebabkanmu hilang kendali saat bertemu dengan kelas Chi?"

Helena kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang Sullivans maksud. Kejadian yang bisa dibilang mengubah hidup Helena dan Sullivans. Tanpa sadar, air mata berkumpul di ekor mata Helena. Tidak ingin Sullivans melihat, Helena segera menghapusnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya, Sullivans. Jika itu terjadi, Juneau dan yang lainnya pasti tidak akan memaafkanku" kata Helena sambil tertawa lirih.

"Ku akui, aku memang lepas kendali saat itu. Tapi aku janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, tenngkanlah dirimu"

Butuh waktu satu jam yang berharga bagi Helena untuk benar-benar meyakinkan Sullivans, yang kemudian segera tertidur akibat kelelahan. Helena juga memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tempat tidur yang lain karena tubuhnya belum begitu nyaman untuk digerakkan. Helena tidak dapat bergerak secara tiba-tiba atau rasa sakit akan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan seperti Helena tidak dapat menahannya, tapi Helena memutuskan untuk membiarkan tubuhnya fit seratus persen. Bagaimanapun juga, para gadis kapal seperti mereka memiliki regenerasi yang lebih cepat daripada manusia pada umumnya. Menutup matanya, Helena menikmati angin laut yang masuk melalui jendela.

* * *

"Helena-san, Helena-san, bangunlah"

Tubuh Helena digoyang-goyangkan dari samping oleh dua buah tangan kecil. Helena merupakan tipe orang yang mudah sekali terbangun, sehingga goyangan kecil seperti itu cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga.

Nampak disana empat orang gadis tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Helena bangun untuk melihat wajah mereka lebih jelas. Rambut indigo, putih, dan dua dengan warna chesnut. Serafuku yang serupa dengan pin berbentuk tanda III di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Orang yang membangunkannya adalah si rambut chesnut yang diikat ke belakang. Helena mengingat kuartet ini. Mereka merupakan empat destroyer yang dipimpin Tenryuu untuk membantu mereka. Untuk suatu alasan, ia tidak menemukan Sullivans di tempat tidur.

"Uh…Kalian rupanya…Umm…"

"Inazuma-nanodesu"

"Ikazuchi, dan bukan kaminari!"

"Hibiki"

"A-akatsuki! Pa-pastikan kau menganggapku sebagai seorang lady"

Untuk alasan tertentu, si rambut indigo Akatsuki nampak gugup dan menghindari tatapan Helena.

"Ah, ya ya. Akan kuusahakan untuk mengingatnya. Jadi, mau apa kalian datang kemari?"

Inazuma yang angkat bicara

"A-anu, Admiral memanggilmu ke ruangannya"

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di luar. Aku akan bersiap-siap"

Helena segera membasuh mukanya di wastafel yang ada di kamar kemudian merapikan rambutnya dan bajunya. Tentu saja ia harus menjaga penampilannya di hadapan pimpinan markas ini. Orang itu juga sudah berbaik hati untuk merawat Helena di markasnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Kalian akan mengantarku bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo ikut aku!"

Pertanyaan Helena segera disambut dengan ceria oleh Ikazuchi. Dan lagi-lagi, Helena melihat kelakuan aneh Akatsuki. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sudah seperti ini semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganku di Guam' pikir Helena.

"Oi, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau nampak berkeringat"

Helena mencoba untuk bertaruh

"Tidak-, tidak apa-apa! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Haha!"

Akatsuki berkata dengan canggung sebelum bergerak mendahului Ikazuchi. Sebuah kebhongan yang amat jelas.

"Inazuma, ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"I-itu, sebenarnya…"

"Dia pernah ditenggelamkan olehmu"

"Hibiki-chan!"

Hibiki memberikan jawaban jujur yang brutal kepada Helena.

"Begitukah? Akatsuki, bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu sebentar?!"

Helena berlari kecil untuk menyusul Akatsuki yang berada di depan. Ia berdiri di hadapannya dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

"A-ada apa?"

"Oh! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau si lampu sorot itu, bukankah begitu?"

Pertempuran laut malam hari di Guadalcanal. Helena mengingatnya.

"Ja-jangan panggil aku lampu sorot! Dan- dan- kau bahkan melupakanku? Hwaaaaaaaa"

"Ja-jangan menangis! Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah pernah kulakukan. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau nanti ku traktir es krim?"

"Dua"

"Eh?"

"Dua, belikan aku dua parfait Mamiya"

"Bagaimana kalau tiga?"

"Setuju! Kalau begitu, kau sudah kumaafkan"

Sangat mudah mendapat permintaan maaf dari para destroyer…

* * *

Helena masuk kedalam sendirian setelah Inazuma dan yang lainnya hanya mengantarnya sampai di muka pintu. Di ujung ruangan, seorang pria nampak sedang mengobrol melalui laptopnya dengan seseorang. Di sampingnya, seorang perempuan sedang merapikan beberapa dokumen sebelum menyadari keberadaan Helena dan memberi tahu pria tersebut dengan sebuah senggolan. Pria tersebut berhenti berbicara dan merapikan kacamatanya sebelum melihat ke arah Helena.

"Maaf mengganggu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru selesai"

Helena kemudian maju dan mengambil posisi siap di hadapan pria tersebut.

"Bicara"

"Penjelajah ringan USS Helena dari Armada Gabungan Pulau Wake, melapor untuk bertugas"

"Pemimpin dari Armada Gabungan Okinawa, Viltus Amarov. Senang bertemu denganmu, penjelajah ringan USS Helena. Atau bisa kubilang, mantan penjelajah ringan?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Viltus pada kalimat terakhir

'Ah, itu benar. Shigure sudah mengatakannya kepadaku'

"Maafkan kelancangan saya. Letnan Kolonel Helena dari Armada Gabungan Pulau Wake, melapor untuk bertugas"

Dalam angkatan laut Amerika Serikat, para gadis kapal memiliki pangkat militer mereka masing-masing untuk mempermudah proses administrasi. Pangkat mereka ditentukan oleh jenis kapal dan kemampuan individu masing-masing personel. Sebagai catatan, gadis kapal dengan pangkat tertinggi di Wake adalah Lexington yang berpangkat Laksamana Muda, jauh diatas Curtiss yang 'hanya' seorang Kapten.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Masih sulit digerakkan, tapi tidak apa-apa untuk saat ini"

"Hmmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Saat mendengar kabar bahwa Shiratsuyu dan yang lainnya ikut kemari, aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi"

"Aku minta maaf atas masalah yang telah kuperbuat"

"Dan juga, setelah melihat laporan pertempuran, kurasa kau benar-benar butuh konseling"

"Uh, pak?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Armada penjelajah kelima, kau adalah kapal benderanya, bukankah begitu?"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Viltus setelah melihat Helena yang mulai memasang ekspresi masam. Senyuman yang dimaksudkan untuk mengejek seseorang.

"Kau… tahu hal tersebut, pak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki banyak sumber intelejen kau tahu? Cerita dimana armada yang kau pimpin itu-"

"Pak, dengan segala hormat aku mohon kau tidak meneruskan kalimat itu"

Helena mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil menatap tajam ke arah Viltus

"Oh… mengapa tidak boleh? Kau tahu, aku adalah pemimpin tempat ini. Jika kau tidak mampu menerima kata-kataku, maka kau tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Sayang sekali, para gadis itu harus mati sia-sia dibawah pimpinan orang sepertimu"

*BRAK!

Helena maju dan menggebrak meja kerja Viltus. Begitu kerasnya sampai laptop milik Viltus juga sempat ikut melompat beberapa centimeter ke udara.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau mengatakan kematian mereka sia-sia! Hina aku sepuasmu, tetapi apabila kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang unitku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Viltus menopang dagunya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Heh… Kau dan solidaritasmu itu. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak tidak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalumu. Dengar, aku bisa membantu untuk mengatasi masalahmu"

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Akhir-akhir ini, kami berusaha untuk menginkarnasi sebuah kelas penjelajah berat. Berkali-kali kami mencoba, berkali-kali pula kami gagal"

Viltus mengatakannya dengan wajah suram.

"Sebenarnya kapal dari kelas ini tidak pernah benar-benar ada. Penjelajah berat kelas Ibuki. Cetak biru kedua kapal dari kelas ini sudah ditandatangani, namun konstruksinya dibatalkan dalam tahap pengerjaan. Kapal pertama, Ibuki dikonversi menjadi kapal induk ringan dalam tahap pengerjaannya. Namun pengerjaannya dihentikan saat sudah mencapai tahap akhir karena militer Jepang lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada pengerjaan kapal selam. Tubuhnya yang belum selesai kemudian dibesituakan setahun kemudian. Karena tubuhnya aslinya tidak pernah selesai, kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang muncul saat kami berusaha untuk mereinkarnasikannya"

Gadis yang ada di samping Viltus segera menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa mual setelah membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Viltus.

"Taihou, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu minum sebentar"

Dan dengan segera, gadis yang bernama Taihou tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nasib adiknya yang belum memiliki nama pun tidak lebih baik. Dia dibesituakan kurang dari sebulan saat pengerjaannya untuk memberi tempat dalam pengerjaan kapal induk Amagi"

"Jadi, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Begini, fakta bahwa kami berhasil merekonstruksinya meskipun tidak sempurna meyakinkan kami bahwa meskipun tidak memiliki tubuh, Ibuki sudah memiliki nyawa. Untuk mendatangkan Ibuki, dia butuh katalisator, yang artinya sebuah tubuh. Sayangnya tidak ada yang mau bersedia untuk melakukannya karena proses pengerjaannya dapat membunuh seorang manusia. Kami juga sudah mencobanya kepada mayat tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dan disaat itulah kau, seorang kanmusu yang kehilangan kemampuannya datang ke tempat ini bagaikan membawa angin segar"

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi kau ingin menjadikkanmu sebagai kelinci percobaan? Sayang sekali, aku menolaknya. Lagipula…"

Wajah Helena turun dengan tatapan yang memandang ke arah jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila si Ibuki itu mengambil tubuhku. Akan jadi seperti apa diriku nanti?"

Helena kembali memandang ke arah Viltus, tapi kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman masam di wajahnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin ingatanku selama ini hilang begitu saja. Terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dilupakan"

"Hmmm, baiklah jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakanmu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Saat Helena berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Viltus bicara padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tolong pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa bertempur dalam kondisimu saat ini. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-temanmu di armada penjelajah kelima andaikan bertemu denganmu saat ini"

Helena tidak menjawab apapun dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Helena keluar dari ruangan Viltus hanya untuk menemukan empat kapal perusak yang mengantarnya tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kalian mendengar semuanya?"

Keempatnya mengangguk pelan secara serempak. Inazuma memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Helena-san, memangnya apa yang terjadi pada unitmu yang lama?"

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin segera beristirahat sekarang"

"Helena-san! Tolong beritahukan kepada kami! Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu"

Melihat mata keempatnya yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, Helena kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Lagipula, kalian sudah mendengar terlalu banyak. Aku yakin Sullivans juga tidak akan keberatan. Ayo kita pergi untuk membeli parfait yang Akatsuki minta. Aku akan menceritakannya saat sudah sampai disana. Tenang saja, kalian bertiga juga akan kubelikan"

""""YAY!""""

Sementara itu, Viltus kembali menyandarkan badan di kursinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Viltus?"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari laptop miliknya.

"Hmm, meskipun tidak dia nampakkan dengan jelas, namun gadis itu memiliki PTSD. Dan berdasarkan penjelasanmu sebelumnya, traumanya cukup parah. Sepertinya kau punya pekerjaan yang berat disana, Curtiss"

Orang yang ada di sisi lain layar tersebut tidak lain adalah Curtiss yang tersambung dengan Viltus melalui Skype.

"Yah begitulah, sebenarnya banyak gadisku yang kemungkinan besar memiliki trauma masa lalu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku harus terus memperhatikan mereka satu per satu secara personal. Dan yang kudengar, Shigure juga memilikinya, benarkah begitu?"

"Nah, asalkan kau tidak membicarakan tentang armada Nishimura atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan klaustrophobia, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Akan kuingat itu"

"Hei Curtiss, memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu sebelumnya? Dan juga, apa hubungannya dengan gadis Juneau ini yang kau katakan tadi? Sepertinya Helena begitu dekat dengannya"

"Well, semua itu bermula saat dia masih berupa sebuah kapal pada masa perang dahulu"

"Tolong jangan pakai kalimat puitis seperti itu, aku agak geli mendengarnya"

"Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan. Tepatnya terjadi setelah pertempuran laut pada malam hari di Guadalcanal. Dalam pertempuran tersebut, USS Juneau terkena serangan torpedo dari Amatsukaze dan menyebabkannya harus mundur dari pertempuran.

Juneau, bersama Helena dan San Fransisco yang juga mengalami kerusakan akibat pertempuran tersebut berlayar menuju Espiritu Santo untuk diperbaiki. Sebelum sebuah torpedo dari I-26 mengenainya dan membuat kapal tersebut meledak lalu terbelah menjadi dua, tenggelam dalam waktu dua puluh detik.

Khawatir akan ada serangan lain dari I-26, Helena dan San Fransisco segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa menyelamatkan sekitar 100 pelaut dari Juneau yang selamat dari ledakan tersebut. Orang-orang yang selamat tersebut terapung-apung di laut selama delapan hari sebelum sebuah pesawat menemukan mereka. Saat menunggu bantuan, kebanyakan dari mereka tewas akibat hipotermia dan serangan hiu, meninggalkan 10 orang yang selamat.

Helena kemungkinan besar memendam rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam akibat peristiwa tersebut. Saat ia berinkarnasi menjadi manusia, dia segera mencari Juneau untuk meminta maaf. Bahkan saat meminta maaf, ia sampai mengeluarkan tangisan darah"

"Tunggu sebentar, benarkah itu!?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendramatisasi saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Juneau nampaknya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mereka berdua bahkan menjadi teman akrab. Juneau kemudian mengenalkannya kepada Sullivan, yang memang sudah dekat dengannya. Tebak apa? Dalam waktu singkat, Helena bertindak menjadi kakak perempuannya. Helena selalu mengawasi Sullivan dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan bahaya"

"Mengapa ia melakukannya?"

"Sullivan merupakan satu-satunya kapal Amerika Serikat yang namanya berasal dari lebih dari satu orang. USS The Sullivans, namanya berasal dari lima orang Sullivan bersaudara yang bertugas di atas Juneau. Tiga orang diantaranya termasuk ke dalam 100 orang yang selamat namun gagal untuk bertahan hidup. Ini hanya perkiraanku, tapi sepertinya Helena tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada Sullivan bersaudara ikut menimpa The Sullivans sehingga ia bertindak sebagai pelindungnya"

"Jadi begitu caranya kau dapat bertemu dengan Sullivan-chan"

Ikazuchi mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil menyuap sesendok parfait ke dalam mulutnya.

"Begitulah, semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah berpisah dengannya"

"Jadi, apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk kalian?"

Hibiki, yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Helena diam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Helena-san?"

Inazuma yang khawatir menepuk pundak Helena dan berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Uh, begini. Kalian tahu, sebelum masuk ke dalam armada Wake, aku ditugaskan sebagai kapal pimpinan dari armada penjelajah kelima. Dan secara kebetulan, Juneau dan Sullivan juga ditugaskan di armada yang sama denganku.

Namun, keberuntungan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Itu semua terjadi pada misi pertama kami. Kami ditugaskan untuk mengecek area di sekitar pulau Johnston. Semua berjalan lancar sampai kami bertemu dengan beberapa kapal perusak abyssal. Mereka melarikan diri dan aku memerintahkan untuk mengejar mereka.

Sayangnya, itu adalah sebuah jebakan. Mereka terus memancing kami menuju laut lepas sampai kami sadar bahwa kami sudah dikepung. Jumlah mereka jauh terlampau banyak dan mereka memiliki bantuan udara, tidak ada jalan untuk menang ataupun lari. Berjam-jam lamanya kami berusaha untuk bertahan, namun semua itu ada batasannya.

Satu per satu dari teman-temanku mulai berjatuhan di depan mataku. Milwaukee lenyap sesaat setelah terkena tembakan dari kelas Re. Detroit, Marblehead, dan Renshaw tenggelam setelah terkena serangan dari bomber mereka. Pensacola dan Salt Lake City dibuat tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan torpedo segera menghabisi mereka. Alaska sempat bertahan dari serangan beberapa torpedo sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menabrakkan dirinya ke kelas Wo, dan membawa abyssal tersebut ikut tenggelam bersama dirinya.

Aku terus bertahan untuk melindungi Sullivan. Amarahku memuncak dan kulampiaskan ke dalam tembakanku. Bagaikan orang gila, aku terus mengeluarkan seluruh amunisi yang kupunya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Bahkan senapan AA milikku juga kugunakan untuk melawan mereka.

Itu sampai Juneau menarikku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia berhasil menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri dan segera membawaku bersamanya. Sullivan sudah berada di depan kami sementara Guam berada di belakang dan terus memberi tembakan perlindungan.

Juneau berteriak kepada Guam untuk bergerak lebih cepat, tetapi di hanya memperlambat lajunya kemudian berhenti. Dia mengirim pesan kepada kami melalui transmisi radio untuk meninggalkannya. Dia berniat untuk menjadi umpan dan memberi waktu bagi kami untuk melarikan diri. Aku memerintahkannya untuk melarikan diri tetapi di menolak dan mematikan radio miliknya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, kami bertiga melarikan diri tanpa mau menoleh ke arah belakang.

Lalu, semua itu terulang kembali. Beberapa menit setelah pernyataan martir dari Guam, Juneau terkena serangan torpedo. Aku segera melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan pelakunya, abyssal kelas Chi yang berada kurang dari satu mil di bagian kiri kami. Sullivan menjerit dan amarahku meluap dengan cepat. Senjata AA milikku segera kupersiapkan untuk melawannya, sebelum Juneau menahanku. Dia memintaku untuk melarikan diri bersama Sullivan.

Aku tentu saja segera menolaknya dengan tegas, tetapi dia hanya tersenyum ringan

'Helena, pikirkan juga tentang Sullivan. Tidak ada harapan bagi kalian untuk bertahan hidup apabila terus berada disini. Aku sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi sehingga sia-sia saja usahamu itu untuk melindungiku. Tolong, bawa Sullivan pergi dari sini. Itu adalah permintaan terakhirku kepadamu. Aku akan mencoba untuk menahan mereka disini'

Pada saat itu, emosiku sudah tidak terbendung lagi dan air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Aku segera menarik Sullivan yang masih gemetaran. Anak it uterus meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari cengkramanku sambil meneriakkan nama Juneau. Aku segera mendekapnya dengan erat untuk menenangkannya sambil terus menjauhi tempat tersebut. Anak itu akhirnya berhenti melawan dan menangis dengan sangat keras di pelukanku

'Helena sahabatku, tolong jaga Sullivan baik-baik untukku'

Itu adalah transmisi radio terakhir dari Juneau sebelum kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya. Pada akhirnya, kami ditemukan oleh armada tempur ke-12 yang dipimpin oleh Saratoga dan kembali dengan selamat ke Pearl.

Sejak saat itu, Sullivan selalu terlihat sendirian. Admiral Nimitz memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkannya dari garis depan dan melepaskannya dari satuan tugas manapun untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dia jarang berbicara kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada sesama kelas Fletcher. Namun semuanya pecah saat dia bertemu dengan Thatcher, si rambut twintail yang ikut bertempur bersama kalian di Guam kemarin apabila kalian lupa. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kehilangan Juneau, Sullivan tersenyum. Dia bahkan mampu untuk tertawa lepas saat bersama dengannya.

Dengan cepat, mereka berdua menjadi teman baik. Kedekatan Thatcher dengan Sigsbee jugamembuat Sullivan dekat dengannya. Admiral kemudian memintaku untuk menjauhi Sullivan. Dia berkata bahwa Sullivan perlu belajar untuk mandiri dan apabila terus dekat denganku, mentalnya akan sulit untuk menjadi dewasa. Aku menyetujuinya dan mencoba mengurangi hubunganku dengannya. Meskipun begitu, aku masih terus mengawasinya meskipun dari kejauhan. Saat Sullivan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi bagian dari armada Wake, aku juga ikut mengajukan diri dengan restu dari Admiral Nimitz sendiri, dan disinilah kami sekarang"

Selesai bercerita, Helena melihat wajah keempat destroyer yang ada di situ.

Diam…

Kemudian secara serempak keempatnya menundukkan kepala

"Kami minta maaf karena bertanya yang tidak-tidak!"

"Eh? Ka-kalian tidak perlu minta maaf. Cepat naikkan wajah kalian! Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arah kita!"

Hari itu tanpa sepengetahuan Helena, Sullivan ikut menjalankan misi bersama para perusak yang lainnya. Viltus mengirim dua skuadron perusak untuk kembali mengintai perairan Guam setelah pertempuran terakhir.

Kedua skuadron kembali keesokan harinya menjelang fajar dan banyak dari mereka yang terluka, termasuk Sullivan. Helena yang menjenguk Sullivan di pemandian memarahinya habis-habisan. Dia baru berhenti memarahinya setelah para perusak lain yang juga sedang menyembuhkan diri mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Serius, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau membuatku resah seperti itu lagi"

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin berguna bagi yang lain. Aku masih dapat bertempur dan aku ingin setidaknya dapat membantu selama ada disini. Aku tidak ingin hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa sementara gadis-gadis yang lain mempertaruhkan nyawanya di luar sana!"

Kalimat dari Sullivan menyentak Helena. Saat ini dia sudah tidak dapat bertempur dan hanya bisa berdiam diri di markas. Setelah berpisah dengan Desdiv 6, Helena mengunjungi bengkel untuk bertemu dengan Akashi dan Yuubari berdasarkan saran dari Inazuma. Sayangnya itu tidak banyak membantu. Akashi mengatakan bahwa kerusakan yang ia alami sudah mencapai 95 persen dan mustahil untuk memperbaikinya. Perkataan Yuubari juga tidak lebih baik. Selama ini barang-barang yang diproduksi di bengkel adalah bagian-bagian kecil seperti meriam, pesawat, atau amunisi. Membuat seluruh bagiannya sama saja seperti membuat sebuah kapal baru sehingga Helena tidak akan mungkin dapat menggunakannya.

Dia hanya ingin dirinya berguna lagi.

Dia hanya ingin bertempur lagi bersama teman-temannya

"Sullivan, mungkin pertanyaan ini terdengar aneh, tetapi misalkan karena suatu hal kepribadianku berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak peduli kau berubah seperti apa, Helena tetaplah Helena"

"Hmm, begitu? Baiklah, lebih baik kau kembali istirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu"

Helena segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun

'Tolong pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa bertempur dalam kondisimu saat ini. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-temanmu di armada penjelajah kelima andaikan bertemu denganmu saat ini'

Kata-kata Viltus kembali terngiang di kepalanya

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud, huh?"

* * *

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya bagi Viltus. Langit yang cerah, cahaya pagi yang hangat, suara burung-burung berkicau, dan tumpukan kertas setinggi dua kaki yang menunggu untuk dibaca dan ditandatangani.

"Aku sangat yakin isi kepalaku akan segera keluar apabila terus-terusan seperti ini setiap pagi"

Kata Viltus sambil membaca secarik kertas secara malas

"Maaf tuan penggerutu, tetapi kau sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan paling mudah yang dapat dilakukan seorang perwira"

Kata Taihou yang sedang menyusun beberapa kertas

"Jangan hanya berdiri saja disana, bantu aku menyeleksi kertas-kertas ini!"

"Kau kira aku sedang apa dari tadi!?"

Keseharian pagi mereka berhenti sejenak saat seorang gadis berambut biru panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Taihou nampak tidak senang.

"Helena, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu"

Namun Helena tidak mempedulikan perkataan Taihou dan segera memberi hormat kepada Viltus. Viltus juga nampak tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Bicara!"

"Saya terima tawaran anda, pak"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Helena, Viltus tersenyum penuh arti


	8. Warfare: Briefring

**Chapter 8 – Warfare**

* * *

Time is gentler than anything. Even though the two of them will lose this once in a year opportunity to meet, that sadness will heal as time passes. However time also crueler than any other. Even though the two lovers have pledged their love for all eternity, that pure emotion will fade away into dust in the flow of time. That one instant where their existence recognized by each other are being constantly taken away by fate, just how long will the lover that resides in their heart exist till?

-Tokisaki Kurumi

* * *

 **Part 1 – Briefing**

* * *

Tinggalkan Okinawa sejenak, kita kembali ke Hawaii. Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang sibuk seperti biasa di Pearl Harbor. Pelabuhan sarat dengan aktifitas bongkar muat barang. Kapal-kapal kargo datang dan pergi silih berganti sambil dikawal dua atau tiga gadis kapal dari dan menuju ke laut.

Tidak seperti aktifitas perekonomian, militer nampak sedikit lebih lenggang. Berbeda dengan kerabat mereka di angkatan darat, tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan para pelaut disaat tidak melaut, meskipun di dalam kondisi perang seperti sekarang. Di pagi hari seperti ini, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk berlatih fisik dengan lari maraton atau melaksanakan tugas bersih-bersih. Para gadis kapal lebih memilih untuk berlatih manuver dan kordinasi. Latihan fisik kurang begitu populer (kecuali bagi mereka yang berotak otot).

Duduk di bawah pohon, Zuikaku sedang melakukan pemeriksaan berkala terhadap pesawat-pesawatnya. Ia rutin melakukannya seminggu sekali, itupun kalau pesawatnya dapat bertahan. Mereka biasanya tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari tujuh hari karena ditembak jatuh oleh abyssal, membuatnya selalu mendapat satu set skuadron baru setiap kali pertempuran berakhir.

Mengumpulkan pesawat naval bomber Tipe 99 yang baru selesai ia periksa dengan ketiga pesawat yang sudah ia periksa sebelumnya, keempat pesawat tersebut secara ajaib berubah menjadi sebuah anak panah. Para pelaut Amerika punya sebuah sebutan untuk peristiwa ini, 'Shipgirl's Sparkly Magical Bullshit'

Saat akan mengambil skuadron 'Dive Bomber Aichi model 3' yang lainnya, sekumpulan pelaut yang sedang lari maraton melintas di depannya. Ia memperhatikan mereka secara seksama. Keringat yang mengalir deras di wajah mereka, otot kekar yang sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun, langkah kaki yang serempak dengan irama nyanyian mereka, nafas yang-

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kau membuatku seperti orang mesum disini!"

Zuikaku, apa yang pernah kita bicarakan tentang…. Um…Bagaimana mereka menyebutnya…? Ah! Menembus dimensi keempat! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan pembicaraan kita?

"Bukan berarti aku lupa, hanya saja aku tidak tahan dengan kalimat itu! Setidaknya, kau tidak perlu menuliskannya secara detail!"

Oh , diamlah! Aku yang menulis disini, kau hanya perlu mengikutinya saja! Lihat, kakakmu datang!

"Huh?"

Dari kejauhan, nampak Shoukaku datang menghampirinya.

"Hei! Beraninya kau melarikan diri dengan membuat Shoukaku-nee muncul!"

"Zuikaku, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"B-Bukan siapa-siapa kok! Aku hanya sedang bergumam sendiri"

"Um, ba-ik-lah~, semua orang pernah melakukannya"

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Admiral Nimitz meminta kita untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Sepertinya ia akan melibatkan kita ke dalam sebuah misi"

"Hah? Bukankah kita tidak berada dibawah komandonya? Kenapa kita harus terlibat?"

"Aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri. Lebih baik kita pergi ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu dan membicarakan dengannya kemudian"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Zuikaku segera memasukkan semua anak panah ke dalam tempatnya dan pergi mengikuti Shoukaku. Ia tahu bahwa tidaklah baik untuk menolak permintaan Nimitz yang sudah mengurusnya dan kakaknya selama lima hari berada di Hawaii. Setidaknya ia ingin membalas perbuatan baiknya.

"Kau akan menuju ruangan Nimitz?"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang saat Zuikaku sampai di lobi. Tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud, ia segera melihat ke arah sumber suara yang dikenalnya tersebut. Nampak disana Yorktown datang menghampirinya. Berjalan di sisinya, seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal oleh Zuikaku. Wajahnya mirip dengan Yorktown, hanya saja rambutnya jauh lebih panjang dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Yorktown meminta perempuan tersebut untuk mendahuluinya dan tanpa menjawab apapun, ia segera meninggalkan Yorktown. Perempuan tersebut sempat menatap Zuikaku sebelum masuk ke dalam. Tatapannya membuat adrenalin Zuikaku terpompa dan hawa dingin menjalar di punggungnya.

'Perempuan itu…'

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"….Oh! Maaf! Um…yah! Aku sedang menuju ke ruangannya saat ini"

"Kalau begitu kita berada di jalur yang sama" kata Yorktown dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan berdampingan menuju ruangan Nimitz.

"Jadi, tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?" Zuikaku bertanya kepada kapal induk Amerika di sampingnya

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku dan adikku diberitahu oleh Missouri untuk datang ke ruangan Laksamana, namun dia tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun kepada kami"

"Jadi, yang bersamamu tadi itu adikmu?"

"Benar~"

Zuikaku diam selama beberapa saat.

'Adik dari Yorktown…'

Zuikaku tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai sebuah 'klik' muncul di kepalanya

'Tunggu sebentar!'

Zuikaku menatap Yorktown dengan hati-hati. Nampak Yorktown memperhatikan ekspresi Zuikaku dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Y-Yorktown-san, tolong katakan kepadaku kalau dia itu Hornet"

Zuikaku memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia bisa kepada Yorktown. Meskipun begitu, suaranya yang bergetar tidak mampu ia sembunyikan dan matanya nampak akan mengeluarkan air mata. Tawa dari Yorktown meledak saat melihat ekspresi Zuikaku.

"Zuikaku, apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau Hornet sedang ditugaskan di Alaska?"

Benar, Yorktown pernah mengatakannya. Kata Zuikaku dalam hati. Zuikaku mengambil nafas berat sementara Yorktown menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Tenang saja! E tidak akan menggigit kok!"

Mereka berdua menaiki anak tangga secara perlahan menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana ruangan Nimitz berada. Karena masih pagi, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang di lobi bangunan. Ruangan Nimitz terpisah tiga ruangan dari dari tangga. Pintunya tidak nampak berbeda dari ruangan lainnya jika tidak ada papan nama bertuliskan "Fleet Admiral Charles Nimitz" di atasnya. Yorktown mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan rumah.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah terdapat beberapa gadis kapal yang berjajar di hadapan Nimitz, Shoukaku dan gadis yang bersama Yorktown tadi termasuk di dalamnya. Beberapa di antaranya sudah Zuikaku kenal, seperti Missouri dan Saratoga. Stalingrad juga ada di antara mereka. Zuikaku dan Yorktown segera mengambil tempat mereka masing-masing dan memberi hormat.

"CV-5, USS Yorktown, melapor untuk bertugas, pak!"

"Kapal induk kekaisaran Jepang, Zuikaku, hadir untuk memenuhi panggilan anda"

"Laporan diterima"

Nimitz kemudian berdiri dari kursinya untuk berbicara kepada mereka.

"Karena sudah lengkap, maka akan langsung saya mulai. Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Stalingrad, Shokaku, dan Zuikaku yang sudah mau datang kemari"

Yang disebutkan hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kemudian, inti permasalahannya. Tadi malam, kita kehilangan kontak dengan pangkalan kita di Midway dan pos pemantauan Johnston dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

Zuikaku merasakan suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi berat secara seketika.

"Pos pemantauan di Johnston sempat mengirimkan sinyal SOS dan pesan ini sebelum putus kontak"

Nimitz memainkan beberapa suara dari komputer miliknya.

'Langit tertutup awan gelap. Daun sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jarak pandang terbatas sampai dua puluh mil. Bersiap untuk badai'

'Jarak pandang berkurang sampai delapan mil. Hujan dan angin belum juga muncul. Para kadet mulai resah. Semua jangkar diturunkan'

'Suspek terlihat. Preble dan Chafee sudah meninggalkan pelabuhan. Semua personel di posisi masing-masing'

'SEKTOR MERAH! MEREKA MENEROBOS PERAIRAN KITA! KODE ECHO DILAKSANAKAN SEGERA!"

"Pesan terakhir dikirim pada pukul 18.47. Setelah itu, tidak ada kabar lain dari Johnston"

"Kode Echo… Meskipun Johnston sudah jatuh ke tangan abyssal, itu artinya kita masih dapat berharap ada yang selamat, kan?"

Missouri mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Tepat sekali. Kemudian Midway, terakhir kali mereka mengirim informasi harian tepat pukul enam sore. Setelah mengetahui nasib Johnston, kami segera menghubungi beberapa pos terdekat untuk mengetahui keadaan mereka mereka pada pukul tujuh malam. Namun hanya Midway yang tidak merespon. Kami segera meminta ISS untuk mengirim rekaman satelit di Pasifik"

Proyektor dinyalakan. Muncul sebuah live video dari citra satelit di Pasifik. Banyak daerah yang masih tertutup oleh awan tebal, terutama Melanesia, Mikronesia, dan Filipina. Untuk Polinesia sendiri hanya bagian barat saja yang tertutup. Bagian timur, terutama di sekitar kepulauan Hawaii dan lepas pantai Chili dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Namun ada pemandangan kontras yang tidak akan dilewatkan oleh mata. Bagaikan mengapit Oahu, dua buah mata badai terlihat berada di bagian utara dan selatan Pulau terbesar di Kepulauan Hawaii tersebut. Badai utara tepat berada di kepulauan Midway, sementara badai selatan berada dua puluh empat klik di sebelah barat daya Oahu. Letak dimana pulau Johnston berada.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, terdapat konsentrasi awan cumulus yang tinggi di kedua daerah itu. Ya, NASA sudah memastikan bahwa mata di Midway bukanlah awan cumulonimbus dari badai siklon yang biasa terjadi. Dapat kukatakan secara resmi bahwa Pangkalan Udara Midway telah jatuh ke tangan Abyssal"

Ciri khas dari serangan skala besar dari abyssal adalah munculnya awan dalam konsentrasi tinggi yang dapat menutup sinar matahari. Meskipun begitu, awan gelap tersebut tidak memiliki banyak butiran es dan jarang sekali menurunkan hujan. Bentuknya terlihat seperti cumulonimbus, tetapi sifatnya seperti cumulus atau stratus. Para ilmuan mencoba untuk mencari tahu, bagaimana abyssal mampu menciptakan fenomena seperti ini. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Inilah tugas kalian nona-nona. Kalian dan unit yang kalian pimpin akan merebut kembali Midway dan Johnston. Tapi sebelum itu, kalian bertiga-" Nimitz menunjuk ke arah kedua kapal induk Jepang dan penjelajah tempur Soviet.

"Maukah kalian meminjamkan kekuatan kalian kepada kami? Ini adalah permintaan pribadiku sehingga kalian tidak harus menerimanya. Bagaimana?"

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan, kemudian Stalingrad mengangguk kepada Shokaku.

"Kau sudah merawat kami disini, Admiral. Sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk membalas kebaikanmu, benar kan Zuikaku?"

"Yah, begitulah…."

"Stalingrad?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelesaikan perang ini. Akan kupastikan juga Kirov dan Tashkent setuju.

Nimitz tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban dari mereka.

"Sekarang aku ingin tahu siapa saja dalam unit kalian yang berada dalam kondisi siap tempur saat ini"

Saratoga maju selangkah ke depan untuk mewakili semuanya.

"Task Force 14 yang saya pimpin dan Task Force 17 pimpinan Yorktown berada dalam kondisi prima. San Juan juga sudah keluar dari ruang perbaikan sehingga ia dapat kembali ke TF 14. Task Force 16 pimpinan Enterprise kehilangan setengah kekuatannya setelah banyak dari para perusak yang dipindahkan ke San Diego. Untuk penjelajah dari TF 16 sendiri, hanya Atlanta dan New Orleans yang sedang tidak bertugas"

"Bagaimana dengan kapal tempur kita?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Missouri ada di ruangan ini sehingga dapat dipastikan ia siap. Selain itu, Arizona, Arkansas, North Carolina, South Dakota, dan Colorado berada dalam kondisi siap tempur"

"Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki masalah pada pertempuran permukaan. Bagaimana dengan armada udara?"

Saratoga meminta izin kepada Nimitz untuk berdiskusi sebentar dengan kedua kapal induk Amerika lain yang ada di ruangan kemudian kembali menghadap Nimitz.

"Saat ini hanya kami bertiga –Saratoga, Yorktown, dan Enterprise- yang ada di Pearl. Hornet baru saja dipindah tugaskan. Wasp masih dalam tahap perbaikan setelah terkena disergap dalam patroli rutinnya. Lexington juga sudah dipindah tugaskan. Meskipun begitu, apabila keadaan benar-benar memaksa, Lexington sudah siap untuk memberikan bantuan. Ranger yang berada di San Diego juga sudah bersedia memberikan bantuan dalam keadaan genting.

Sementara armada udara kami saat ini; Untuk saya sendiri 21 F2A, 32 SBD, dan 15 TBD. Yorktown; 25 F4F, 37 SBD, dan 15 TBD. Enterprise; 27 F4F, 37 SBD, dan 14 TBD. Ditambah 2 Kingfisher milik North Carolina dan Catalina milik Missouri"

Nimitz mengusap-usap dagunya kemudian menatap ke arah Shokaku dan Zuikaku.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Bukannya aku mau lancang disini, tetapi kalian akan bertempur dengan kami sehingga kami juga harus mengetahui jumlah pesawat yang kalian bawa"

"Itu bukan masalah bagi kami. Unit udara saya saat ini; 21 Reisen, 20 Suisei, dan 19 Tenzan-"

Shokaku berhenti setelah melihat wajah Admiral Nimitz yang melihatnya dengan heran, begitupun dengan gadis kapal Amerika lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Zuikaku menyenggolnya dari samping.

"Shokaku-nee, sebaiknya gunakan istilah yang mereka pahami"

Menyadari maksud dari Zuikaku, Shokaku segera mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Ma-maksud saya; 21 A6M Zero, 20 D4Y Judy, dan 19 B6N Jill. Sementara Zuikaku; 25 A6M Zero, 22 D3A Val, dan 20 B5N Kate"

"Hmm… Hangar kalian nyaris serupa. Kenapa muatan kalian berbeda?"

"Sebenarnya…, Zuikaku baru memenuhi panggilan tiga bulan yang lalu. Untuk saat ini atasan kami hanya memberinya pesawat model lama karena bisa dibilang ia masih seorang pemula saat bertempur dalam wujudnya saat ini. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memberikan pesawat yang biaya pembuatannya mahal. Untuk itu, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus bagi Zuikaku untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dan mendapat persenjataan yang lebih baik"

Kata Shokaku sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bagi menjadi dua tim. TF 16 bersama dengan TF 17 akan menuju ke Midway. Sementara TF 14 dan armada tempur cepat menuju Johnston. Arizona, Arkansas, Colorado, Shokaku, dan Zuikaku akan ikut ke Midway. Sementara North Carolina, South Dakota, dan Stalingrad akan menuju Johnston. Misi akan dimulai pada pukul 11 siang ini. Sampai saat itu tiba, bersiaplah. Bubar!"

* * *

Missouri yang keluar paling akhir menutup pintu ruangan Nimitz.

"Akan kusampaikan ini kepada semuanya. Akan kutunggu kalian di tempat biasa" dan dengan lambaian tangan, Missouri turun ke lantai bawah. Stalingrad tanpa mengatakan apapun juga pergi menyusulnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kita masih punya banyak waktu" kata Yorktown sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan bersiap-siap di bengkel. Tapi, sebelum itu…"

Enterprise mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shokaku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Shokaku. Tidak kusangka aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak banyak berubah selama setahun ini"

"Setahun itu tidak terlalu lama, E. Sebenarnya tujuan kami adalah Pulau Wake. Tetapi karena beberapa hal, kami harus singgah disini terlebih dahulu"

Enterprise kemudian melihat ke arah Zuikaku.

"Jadi, siapa anak ini? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya"

"Aha!~"

Shokaku memeluk Zuikaku dengan wajah senang.

"Tentu saja! Dia adik kesayanganku, Zuikaku! Tadinya aku ingin mempertemukan kalian berdua. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya…"

"Sho-sho-shokaku-nee. Terlalu erat! Terlalu erat!"

"Zui-kaku?"

Wajah bersahabat Enterprise menghilang saat mendengar nama tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia menatap Zuikaku bagaikan elang yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

"Heh… Menarik sekali…"

"Enterprise-san?"

"Hawawawa!"

*bletak!

"HAUU!

"E, aku tidak akan tinggal diam apabila kau mencoba mencari masalah dengan dia" kata Saratoga yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Nimitz dengan sebuah pukulan di kepala Enterprise.

"Cih, baiklah, bibi Sara"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bibi!"

"Ups… sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kau tahu dimana dapat mencariku Shokaku. Kau juga… Zui-ka-ku…"

Enterprise segera mengambil langkah seribu dimana Saratoga segera mengejarnya.

"Kembali kesini kau dasar anak kurang ajar!"

"Perhatikan langkahmu nenek tua! Atau kau bisa terjatuh!"

"NENEK TUA!?"

Suara mereka berdua samar-samar menghilang di balik koridor.

"Enterprise itu…"

"Dia memang terlihat tidak bersahabat pada pandangan pertama. Tapi setelah kau mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira"

"Hmm… itu kabar yang bagus. Sepertinya akan mudah bagiku untuk bicara dengannya, sama seperti Yorktown"

"Heh… Sayangnya, Enterprise berbeda 180 derajat dengan Yorktown"

"Ha?"

"Ahahaha! Apa yang aku bicarakan? Sudahlah, bisa bantu aku untuk memeriksa peralatan?"

"Okie dokie…!"

* * *

Setengah jam sebelum misi dimulai, Shokaku mengajak Zuikaku menuju ke sisi timur dari pelabuhan. Turun ke laut melalui sebuah tangga, mereka berdua memakai armamen mereka dan bergerak menuju ke sebuah bangunan di dermaga yang nampak mengapung di atas laut.

"Shokaku-nee, tempat apa itu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat sampai disana nanti"

Bangunan itu tidak benar-benar mengapung. Zuikaku dapat melihat sebuah struktur yang terbuat dari baja. Nampaknya sudah berumur tua karena beberapa bagian sudah terlihat rapuh. Sebuah speedboat berada disana, siap untuk mengantar orang-orang yang akan mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

Sambil menyapa seorang marinir yang bertugas jaga di bagian depan, Shokaku melepaskan armamennya diikuti oleh Zuikaku. Zuikaku sendiri tertarik dengan sebuah papan informasi yang ada disana, dan memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Sebuah tulisan besar nampak di bagian atas.

'USS Arizona Memorial'

"I-ini…"

"Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi marinir yang akan menjalankan tugas dari Pearl untuk mengunjungi tempat ini terlebih dahulu. Mereka memberikan penghormatan bagi orang-orang yang telah gugur mendahului mereka saat menjalankan tugasnya"

"Tapi Shokaku-nee… Apa…apa kita diperbolehkan datang ke tempat ini?"

"Ini tempat umum, jadi semua orang diperbolehkan masuk"

Shokaku memperhatikan Zuikaku yang menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak kelabu dan matanya kehilangan cahayanya. Shokaku menghela nafas. Ia mendekati adiknya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Percayalah, akupun juga sama seperti dirimu sekarang ini saat mengunjungi tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu atas serangan pada bulan Desember itu. Aku sudah menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman yang ada kepada mereka, dan mereka mampu menerimanya. Andai saja pesan saat itu dapat disampaikan tepat waktu, aku yakin kejadian memalukan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

Shokaku menggenggam tangan Zuikaku.

"Sekarang, ayo kita masuk. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu"

Zuikaku masuk ke dalam dengan dituntun oleh Shokaku. Di dalam sendiri sudah terdapat banyak gadis kapal yang akan bertugas dalam misi kali ini berkumpul di depan sebuah plakat. Di dalamnya terdapat nama-nama awak kapal dari USS Arizona yang gugur dalam serangan 7 Desember 1941. Di bagian bawahnya sengaja dibuat terbuka agar air laut dapat masuk. Namun air tersebut berwarna kehitaman karena bercampur dengan minyak yang terus keluar dari bangkai Arizona.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kukira kalian tidak akan muncul"

Seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan tubuh semampai datang menghampiri mereka. Pembawaannya nampak dewasa dan aura seorang kakak muncul darinya.

"Mustahil kami tidak datang. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu. Oh ya Zuikaku, dia tuan rumah tempat ini, Arizona"

Arizona mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Zuikaku.

"Kapal tempur kelas Pennsylvania, BB-39 Arizona. Senang bertemu denganmu, Zuikaku"

Arizona memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Zuikaku. Dengan ragu-ragu, Zuikaku membalas jabatan tangan Arizona.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu. Semua orang disambut baik disini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri"

Arizona berbalik ke arah Shokaku

"Kami baru saja selesai. Sekarang giliran kalian"

Arizona menuntun mereka berdua ke plakat tersebut. Setelah memberikan penghormatan dengan cara Shinto, mereka berdua menabur bunga yang memang sudah disediakan di tempat tersebut ke atas laut.

'Maaf atas apa yang telah kami lakukan pada saat itu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf'

Zuikaku berbicara dalam hatinya. Di sisi lain, Arizona berbicara kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Aku harap kita dapat berhenti melakukan hal ini"

"Apa maksudmu, Arizona?"

North Carolina bertanya dengan heran. Tidak hanya dia, tapi semua gadis kapal yang ada di sana memangnya dengan heran.

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Maksudku- kita sedang mendoakan orang yang sudah meninggal disini, dan dalam kasus ini, diriku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi agak sedikit aneh bagiku apabila orang-orang memberikan penghormatan di plakat itu sementara- aku saat ini sedang berada disini, berdiri bersama kalian. Lebih aneh lagi apabila aku juga harus ikut melakukannya, itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman!"

"Kurasa aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan"

Missouri menanggapi perkataan Arizona.

"Saat ini tubuhku berada disini, bersama dengan kalian. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan-"

Kedua tangannya menuju ke arah kapal museum USS Missouri.

"Aku merasa tubuhku berada disana! Ada semacam perasaan aneh dimana kau merasa sedang berdiri di dua tempat yang berbeda. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa ada segerombolan anak-anak yang berlarian di atas geladak"

Missouri menggeram di kalimat terakhirnya.

* * *

26 September 2035

11.05

Empat armada gadis kapal dalam jumlah besar bergerak ke dua arah yang berbeda. 'Penetrate and Eliminate', itulah protokol yang diberikan oleh Nimitz. TF 14 dan armada tempur cepat bergerak ke arah samudra lepas menuju pulau Johnston. Sementara TF-16 dan TF-17 bergerak di sepanjang kepulauan di utara Oahu menuju Midway.

"Patroli target ditemukan. Dua kapal tempur dan empat penjelajah ringan. Kelas tidak dapat diidentifikasi dari ketinggian saat ini. Perintah?"

Missouri yang ikut dengan armada penyerangan Midway memberikan laporan intelejen dari Catalina. Enterprise segera meluncurkan skuadron F2F miliknya.

"Shokaku, bantu aku"

"Dimengerti"

Dengan perintah dari Enterprise Shokaku segera meluncurkan dua skuadron Suisei yang segera mengikuti skuadron milik Enterprise. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, ketiga skuadron sampai di target. Dua kelas Ru dan empat kelas Tsu.

"Shokaku, alihkan perhatian mereka dan atur kecepatan untuk melakukan 'itu'"

"Baik"

Skuadron pertama milik Shokaku segera menukik tajam. Keempat kelas Tsu segera menembakkan meriam 5 inchi mereka sebagai AA. Shokaku memfokuskan serangan kepada dua kelas Tsu yang berada di bagian depan. Satu pesawat berhasil dijatuhkan sementara ketiga lainnya lolos. Tiga bom dengan daya ledak 250kg tepat mengenai sasaran mereka. Satu kelas Tsu segera tenggelam dengan cepat sementara satu lagi rusak parah dan tidak dapat melanjutkan pertempuran. Saat ketiga Suisei meninggalkan pertempuran, keenam Corsair Enterprise segera menggantikannya. Kempat abyssal yang tersisa segera menembakkan AA dengan panik akibat serangan mendadak yang berlangsung cepat tersebut dan membuat tembakan mereka menjadi tidak akurat.

Skuadron Enterprise dapat menghindari tembakan dengan mudah dan segera berbalik arah saat mencapai ketinggian 100 meter. Dua kelas Tsu yang berada di bagian belakang terbakar dalam ledakan dan tenggelam seketika saat keempat abyssal sibuk menembaki skuadron Enterprise. Dua Suisei milik Shokaku berhasil menyelinap ke bagian belakang formasi dan melepaskan muatannya dengan akurat kepada kedua kelas Tsu yang malang.

Kedua kelas Ru yang tersisa hanya bisa terdiam akibat serangan yang cepat dan efektif tersebut. Keenam pesawat Corsair milik Enterprise kembali menukik ke arah kedua abyssal tersebut. Keduanya terus menembakkan AA dan melakukan manuver sebagai pertahanan terakhir. Dalam ketinggian 100 meter, keenam pesawat mulai menembak. Membuat kedua kelas Ru menghentikan manuvernya.

Ketinggian 50 meter, dua Corsair meninggalkan formasi dan mulai menambah ketinggian. Sementara keembat lainnya mematikan mesin dan melakukan gerakan melayang.

Ketinggian 25 meter, dua Corsair berbelok ke dua arah yang berbeda. Kedua lainnya yang tersisa terus menembak di tempat yang sama.

Ketinggian 10 meter, kedua Corsair yang tersisa segera menghidupkan mesin dan naik dengan tajam sambil terus ditembaki oleh kedua kelas Ru. Tak disangka-sangka dari balik kedua Corsair Enterprise, dua Suisei Shokaku yang tersisa segera melepaskan muatan mereka di bagian yang telah ditembaki sedari tadi di kedua kelas Ru dan segera melepaskan rem udara lalu mengambil ketinggian dengan tajam.

Tidak mampu mengambil tindakan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, kedua bom mengenai keduanya di bagian yang sudah melemah akibat tembakan 20mm dari Corsair dan membuat mereka tenggelam dalam satu serangan. Kelas Tsu yang rusak parah segera dihabisi dengan cepat oleh Corsair milik Enterprise.

"Shokaku-nee… itu luar biasa! Kapan kalian berlatih melakukannya!?"

Kata Zuikaku yang memperhatikan pertempuran tersebut melalui skuadron Reisen yang ia luncurkan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Fufufu… Kami tidak pernah berlatih sama sekali"

"Heh?"

Suara Enterprise terdengar di radio semua orang.

"Semua unit, siapkan persenjataan kalian! Kita akan memasuki pertempuran. Shokaku, ada yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

Enterprise tersenyum saat menunggu jawaban Shokaku. Shokaku sendiri hanya cekikikan. Ia kemudian mengambil nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Ayo raih kemenangan di ujung langit fajar!"

* * *

" **You only miss the water when your well dry"**

 **Lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf lama gak update. Saya jarang dapet waktu senggang akhir-akhir ini. Chapter 8 bakalan lumayan panjang karena merupakan mega chapter dan ending dari arc awal, jadi saya buat menjadi beberapa part. Oh ya, chapter 1-7 saya upload ulang untuk memperbaiki grammar error, typo, dll. Khusus chapter 1 saya edit beberapa bagian tentang gadis kapal. Hanya beberapa bagian memang tapi saya pikir cukup penting untuk menjelaskan 'mahluk apa'gadis kapal itu sebenarnya. Silahkan cek kalau mau.**

 **Cheers~**


End file.
